


Runaway

by frustratrish



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustratrish/pseuds/frustratrish
Summary: A troubled girl who went to Tokyo to find someone, someone who could help her but only to see a man-whore with his horde of bed bunnies. So much for Tokyo scene, don't you think?(Tokyo Drift+F7 AU)





	1. Next Stop

“Can anyone here tell me where she went off to? She’s our easy target, everybody.”

Everyone hurried to what they were doing, tapping security feeds from everywhere, scanning every faces there is that the camera had caught and just busying themselves to avoid the man’s piercing stares. “I’m going to give you ‘til midnight—“

“Found her!” A woman wearing a headset with her very thick glasses raises her hand through her cube, with the man pushing everyone out of his way and hurrying to that woman who seemed to tense every footstep he takes.

“Where?” The man leaned beside him, overwhelming her for a little bit. “Well?” He gave her an annoyed look and she hurried to show a screenshot of a woman passing through airport security.

“She’s on her way to another country.” The woman clicked a button, typed through the computer and the words infront of them tells him where his journey would be. A journey to find the girl, the last way for him to find everyone else, and she’s going to lead him right to it.

“Next stop! Tokyo, Japan.” A smile crept up Deckard Shaw’s face, who’s sure he’ll get all the right resources before going to her.


	2. So much for Tokyo

“Two months in Tokyo, and then I fly to Greece. That’s the plan.”

She muttered to herself while she looks at the mirror. It has specks of white dirt, and full of lipstick crap for the most part. For an airport bathroom, and in Tokyo? This was a bit disappointing, she thought. Sighing, she carried her large black duffel bag, the only bag she brought with her, and very little things she had was stuck inside as she made her way outside and looked at the surroundings.

She was holding a piece of paper, an address. But as if her friend’s voice was still ringing in her ears, it kept repeating, _“Find him, he can help you.”_ She folds that piece of paper and placed safely at the back pocket of her jeans as she headed towards the exit and on to where the cabs were. She was thankful of having Japanese friends back home, that had helped her speak and understood the language even if she was born and raised in California.

Heading to a cab, she thought of one thing. She had no ride, and she needed one. Judging by the current situation she’s facing, instead of heading to where the address is, she told the cab to go this one place that her Japanese friends had always told stories about. According to their wild adventures, that place was a haven for someone who needed a car, and if you knew the Tokyo scene well, you might just score one hot ride.

Being someone who’s around cars in the daily basis, she had no problems about adapting to the Tokyo Scene. It didn’t differ that much but all they fancy doing in this country is to drift. A skill she had learned to the same Japanese friends back home. She really got to remember to call them and thank the heck out of them.

The ride took hours, one is because the traffic was a pain in the ass and the place was a bit further to the airport than she expected. Although she took the time to appreciate the city for what it is. Large billboards with previews of advertisements, a large number of people sporting different bright outfits that she had rarely seen back home, and the night life vibe. She was starting to miss home so bad, but she had to go. She had to go for all the right reasons.

 _“Watashi wa koko ni iru.”_ She almost dozed of from that lengthy ride but she went on to pay the cab and drag herself outside some abandoned underground parking. There was a man beside the entrance, too busy for he had company, specifically, a _bed bunny_. She walks towards where they were, knocking on the little cube they’re in, with the _bed bunny_ giving her a sharp glare and the man with a dismissive look.

Great, she ruined a good moment, _didn’t she?_

The man grunts, went outside the cube and asked, “What?”

“What does it look like I’m here for?” It was the wrong time to give her the attitude, judging by how desperately she wanted things to get over with. It’s not exactly safe for her to linger around outside too much but she was taking her chances. Besides, Tokyo is a big city, right?

The man wearing a large parka jacket pushed a button that lifted the large pole and gestured that she enters. She gave him one last look as she rolled her eyes and went on her way as the Tokyo scene welcomed her with a car drifting right infront of her. It was like a slow motion, the way the car swiftly drifted at the right point and up to where the spiral curves were. Everyone cheered on as she walks in between cars, feeling a little bit out of place with her jeans, an off shoulder top and her infamous chucks. Because everyone around there seemed to be wearing something either short or something their mother’s wouldn’t even let them get out of the house with.

“Alright, give it! Give it here!” An African-American boy with neatly braided hair caught her attention, he seemed to be getting bets from everyone he passes on, earning a smile to her as she remembered a friend back home who seemed to fancy the same thing. “What?! Give it here or I’ll smack your ass, boy!” Her chuckle grabbed the boy’s attention, noticing that she must be new because he hasn’t seen that kind of girl go to the races wearing those.

“Hey, baby girl!” He gave the guy who wouldn’t give him the money a warning glare before sliding his way infront of the girl. “I take that it’s your first time here?” He looks at her simple outfit, slightly curious how she stumbled around here. He seemed to get lost around her chestnut eyes that even glows in the night. Everything about her got his hyperactive senses curious.

“Yeah, it actually is.” She held herself well, she wasn’t shy or anything and that got Twinkie thinking.

“The name’s Twinkie, and you are?”

“Bailey.” Bailey seemed to notice how Twinkie just got lost along getting to know her so she cleared her throat. “Um, Twinkie, right? Where can a girl get a car around here?” That seemed to lit up Twinkie’s eyes, because if it’s about cars, he knew exactly where to take her.

“You came to the right guy.”

“You came to me but okay?” Bailey laughs at Twinkie’s processing face but he pulled her by her wrist, stopping infront of the same man wherein Twinkie silently but deadly muttered, _“I’ll come back for you, sushi boy!”_ Leaving Bailey thinking how this small boy could act tough around someone who looks older than him. She shrugged the thoughts off as they made their way towards a car that almost got her oozing with saliva.

“A freaking Nissan Silvia S-15! Holy shit.” She might have muttered those a little louder than she intended to when two people looked at her incredulously. Twinkie turned in an instant though, he thought he just heard a girl who seemed to be lost know the car infront of her.

“You know shit about cars, baby girl?” Twinkie asked as she watches Bailey got lost around the sea of cars around her.

“Where’d you find the poor girl, Twink?” Before she could even answer, another Japanese guy spoke, while holding a laptop and the other hand leaning on the very car that got her wanting to popped the bonnet and just ooze off even more. Her intense love for car is radiating and being in that place makes her want to stay in it forever if she could.

“Well, for your information, this poor girl needs a car and she came upon the right man with that!” Bailey had the need to correct him but she thought better and shrug with a smile. “Bailey, meet Earl and Reiko. The master in engine and bodyworks!” Bailey only nodded as the two gave her wide smile. She wasn’t keen on meeting new people since she knew she wouldn’t be here for long, and that she only needed a ride to get to who she dropped by here for.

She doesn’t even know what to tell that man once she saw him.

“So, where can I get decent wheels around here? I don’t have a car for a race although I got enough ben franklin’s.” She muttered as she looked around the Nissan.

“We have a friend who builds and fixes ripped rides, you can talk to him when he comes back.” Reiko said while she holds a laptop for herself. “Do you know your way around cars?” Bailey gave a nod.

“This has turbocharged RB26 Skyline, and GT-R straight six with steel braided line and anodized fittings, right?” Twinkie popped the hood open and she was able to see through what it is. “Packed with Ganador mirrors and GT rear wing, huh?” All three of them were wide eyed as they watch a woman who seemed to be too out of place and not around from here give them the exact modification of a car she had seen only the first time. “Holy crap, a Volk Racing? You really outdone it.” Bailey muttered as she slouched and saw the wheels of the car. She was overall amazed. “Did the three of you rebuild this?” As she looked at the three of them, she pursed her lips.

She ran her mouth again, of course.

“Damn, baby girl. I am really attracted—“ Reiko slapped his stomach as to stopping Twinkie from saying something embarrassing to the girl who was just looking at them, now ashamed that she ran her mouth just because the car had glorious modifications. “Well, anyway!” Twink said, changing the whole subject. “We helped a few, with the two’s idea of the bodywork, and Earl’s engine magic.” The navy blue and neon orange lined bodywork just fit the car perfectly in Bailey’s opinion but she learned to shut her mouth not to overwhelm the three on her musings.

“Who build it?”

“That would be me.” Bailey spun around and saw a man, popping Ritz Blitz in his mouth while two _bed bunnies_ cling on to each of his arm, shooting daggers at her. The man had long hair that reaches his shoulder, the accent gave it a vibe that he didn’t last long in Asian countries and that he may be part American, but Bailey seemed to notice the darkness in his eyes, that and how nonchalant it was.

“Very nice timing.” Twink, being the hyperactive kid that he was ran to the man’s direction. “This baby girl’s name is Bailey and she needed a car.” Bailey rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Baby girl might be too old for you, Twink. But yes, I need a car.” That made Twink hang her mouth but recovered with a dismissive smile, and a raised brow from the man infront of him. “The names Bailey, and you are?” She gripped on the strap of her duffel bag as he shot her a look. Something about this guy’s look was intimidating to her, and that only made it harder to look at him straight in the eye.

“Han.” He nonchalantly replied and she noticed the girl infront of her tensed. Her eyes went wide for a second, her knuckles white from gripping the strap and biting her lower lip. He was curious why she had acted that way but was bothered by the thought immediately by one of the bed bunnies that he hadn’t noticed were still beside him.

“You’re Han?” Bailey managed to control her voice. Her other hand making its way towards her back pocket, written in the paper were same name and an address that she was supposed to go to.

“Yes! He is Han! He’s quite famous, that must be why you know him! Right, man?” Han only smirked and leaned on the Silvia who she was just oozing off, with two girls trying to catch his attention and him, only munching the junk food he can’t seem to stop.

“Yeah, yeah he is.” Bailey decided to play with it but something was bothering her.

She flew across the world, into a country filled with man whores and bed bunnies, only to see that what she’s looking for is a whole package of exactly what she didn’t came here for?

 _“God damn it, Dom.”_ She muttered to herself as she looked away, ready to leave the place once and for all. Bailey thought that there’s no way that man, that man who seemed too laid back in his own candy world would help her right now where things are terribly dangerous.

She felt helpless. And the only thing left to do now was hide. Permanently if she had too.

Because there’s no way that man, who was now staring at her with a curious look set in his eyes would help her escape the fate that was bound to bite her in the back. “You know what? I think my friend’s looking for me.” Bailey muttered to Twinkie who decided to follow her as she spun around and avoided Han’s stare. “Tell Han that I can’t do it today, alright? Thanks, Twinkie.” But he wasn’t going to let a potential buyer leave just like that.

“Come on, baby girl. If you see Han’s hot wheels, you’ll be begging to buy one, I promise you.” She doubts that. No matter how sick and ripped his cars were, she didn’t need another problem on her wing. She got a lot of that as of the moment and she probably doesn’t need more.

“I’ll come back, alright? And I know where to find you.” She quipped, knowing that Twinkie wouldn’t budge easily but she gave him something she knows she wouldn’t do. And that is to _come back_.

“Alright, but we’re here only on Friday’s. And I promise you, B. If you see Han’s ride, you’re going to make Benjamin’s fly everywhere.” She chuckled and thought that this kid could be part of her family and she wouldn’t even complain. Something about his hyperactive demeanor just makes Bailey come back, but she had to leave.

She just had to. “I’ll see you next time, Twink.” Waving past the African-American boy and saying goodbye to a possibility of someone saving her.


	3. Car Ride & Tokyo Lights

Bailey crosses out another number from her makeshift calendar because she was too bored to buy one, and that she didn’t want to waste energy lurking around a place she barely knows and would put her to trouble if she’s caught out with. Hiding doesn’t seem to be a problem on that part of the city she was staying at. It was small, road with only bikes and motorcycles parked around every houses, and only few cars would pass through, and her neighbors were old people. Something she considered a blessing and a curse. Why?

Well, she had the need to soundproof every walls because they were too thin, and that she could here the old lady’s television in a probably higher volume than the normal. But for the most part? It was peaceful and easy to come by with.

She reaches in to her table, a plane ticket to Greece was laid there and the flight was still a month and a half away from today. Bailey just couldn’t wait. She knows someone in Greece that could probably help her and this time? That person is not a man-whore who seemed to never get tired of eating and probably, having sex.

Remembering the guy was disappointing, still. She came here because of Dom’s advice before they all split up. That a friend, _their_ friend would be here and that man could help her hide or help her if she ever get in trouble. But he looked like trouble himself! What in the world was Dom thinking?

Send a girl off across the country and drop him to a man-whore. Exactly, that.

Pursing her lips, she grabbed her purse and made her way outside. She was too lazy to cook, and the way to go now was to eat outside. She had no phones to call for a take out because she was trying to stay away from something that someone could easily track her from. Life has been pretty much boring and quiet for Bailey, but she never once complained. She just had to wait for all of this to die down before she gets back to normal.

Would there still be normal?

She walked through the road with several old people greeting her as she passes, one even stopped to give her an apple which she was grateful for. Japanese people are so kind, she thought. If she hasn’t been hiding, she could stay here forever. It was like a sanctuary, a place where she could just live happy and contented.

She passes by different kinds of stores, still not getting over how complicated the food was to speak and how sometimes she just closes her eyes and let the gravity of her hand leads on to the next meal she’ll be devouring.

“Hey, you.” She stopped halfway from biting an apple and her eyes went so wide it was the shape of ping pong balls. She did not expect this at all. Isn’t Tokyo a big place? Why, of all places, would Han be leaning on a hot Mazda infront of a spa near the street where she lives?! “The girl from the races, Daisy?” She choked at her own saliva with what the man muttered.

Daisy? Really? “It’s Bailey.” She couldn’t take her eyes away from that brown hair, it seemed soft, and he was yet again, munching one of those Ritz Blitz she doubts even tasted that good for him to munch it like crazy.

“Right, Bailey.” Han’s voice trailed in a mocking way. “Still interested in buying a car?”

“No.” She answered shortly, found herself lost a bit on what she was supposed to do but as soon as she realizes it, she started walking away. “Thank you for the offer.” She started walking but was stopped when a soft hand pulled her at her wrist. Bailey felt like her stomach was going to turn because of that man’s touch.

“Wouldn’t hurt to look, right?” She frowned.

“You know, you seemed to have plenty of buyers around you. I’m just really not interested anymore.” The grip loosens and she was about to leave when a figure was thrown on the ground. It made her look questioningly to Han who seemed to take it as an entertainment as his hands completely let go of her wrist.

The man, instead of calling the cops or anything, ran straight back inside and seconds later, was yet thrown again. But this time, a big figure of another man went out, who can throw the guy way further if he chooses to. He muttered something in Japanese Bailey wasn’t able to catch on and toss a bundle of money which Han catches gracefully.

The man on the ground struggles to get up and Han, who was now staring at her with a smirk on his lips shrugs.

“Whatever you guys are into, have fun.” Bailey shot him a weak smile and walked away. Han seemed to be involve in something she'd rather not get herself involved with as well. Having a maniac on your tail is enough, no more for her.

While walking away, her mind wanders on to the thought that the smile the man-whore gave seemed to stirred her stomach into thinking that it was already full. “You know where to find me and my hot ride, Daisy.” She stopped on her tracks and laugh in disbelief to herself. She continued just then, lifting her left hand and sending him the bird.

She really hates Dom right now.

* * *

 

Bailey was bored out of her wits.

After meeting Han at the spa this morning, she didn’t dare go out of her apartment for the sole reason that she didn’t want to encounter anyone anymore. But that only resulted in her being so bored that the television can’t even keep her company. Everything on her apartment seemed to be out of place, she became particularly fidgety and that she could almost swear she heard cars revving when she tried to close her eyes.

Bailey knew that she wanted to get away. And the only thing that could keep her from thinking about things is if she was inside the car. But where could she even find something? She doesn’t have anything to race with, and even so, she’ll be back to the place where she could see Han and his friends. That wasn’t an option she could consider, but her inner racer senses were tingling. This is absolutely making her mad.

Should she just suck it up?

Bailey was desperate, and if she had a car, she could bring that to Greece and wouldn’t have any problems with the transportation back there.

She walks back and forth on her apartment, making her dizzy one moment, but her foot started tapping on the floor. _“Suck it up, Bailey. You’re just going to buy a car.”_ Giving up, she went straight to her dresser with very limited choices of clothes, she grabbed a bunch and tried it on. Bailey settled on wearing a skirt Mia gave her as a gift on her twenty-fourth, and a white long sleeve, paired all of those with her black chucks.

 **Only** for a car.

But as she passed by her makeshift calendar, she noticed that it was only just Thursday. And she remembered Twinkie telling her that they’re only there on Friday’s. She bit her lip and looked around, darting her eyes on to the jeans and grabbing the piece of paper on the back pocket. She had Han’s address, whether this will be appropriate or not, she could just say that she asked around on some bimbos.

Sticking to the plan, she hailed a cab outside her street, telling the address and holding on to her purse with happy Benjamin’s waiting to be spend.

The cab stopped infront of a bar behind some building at the docks, which surely wouldn’t be Han’s place. But the driver insisted that it was the address and that she was forced to pay and lurk around. Upon seeing the entrance, the cute Japanese guy let her enter with a wink, which probably made her blush because he was really cute, but she didn’t come for a guy.

For a car. She had to remember that. 

“Danny! You lookin’ good!” She spun around to where the familiar voice came with.

Lo, and behold. The man-whore himself. “Sean, come here—look who we have here.” Han stopped on his tracks infront of her and she didn’t know how to address properly why she was there. She seemed to be tongue tied for some reason. His whoreness is radiating, she thought. “Daisy, it’s nice seeing you here.” Han attempted to put his arms around her shoulders when she ducked and side stepped.

“It’s Bailey, and call me Daisy once again and I’ll be sure you’ll miss the warmth of sunlight.” Han didn’t seem to take notice of her warning and hence, pulled her at her wrist, the man who got thrown from a while ago giving her the look.

“I can walk.” She spat but Han seemed to be hearing nothing when he pulled her towards the door and on a dim-lit hallway. “I’m not a child, Han.” Bailey tried getting his grip off but he wouldn’t budge, he still tried to pull her like a damn kid.

“Oh, easy now, ladies!” Han spat when they passed by two girls kissing, which didn’t bothered Bailey. She was used to bars, with people kissing and grinding their bodies to each other. It was the same scene back home and it only made her miss it more.

“Come here, Sean.” Han called to the guy who followed their suit. Bailey could only give a small smile, on which Sean replied with the same while she tries to remove his annoying grip.

As soon as Han opens the door, it was another bar, but this time it looked like a twisted version of a candy world. It had neon strobe lights, well-lit with white lights and music blaring from a couple of speakers. It was only then when Han had finally remove his hands on her wrist and welcomed his candies. Or as she call it, _bed bunnies_.

Several models welcomed him, one even took the liberty to kiss him in the mouth. Almost owning him, which made Bailey shook her head. “How did you get involved with the man-whore?” Bailey asked as both Sean and her stood by the door, watching everyone have fun while grinding with each other in a manner which Bailey just had to suck up.

“I wrecked his car.” Her eyes open wide while Sean was still grinning ear to ear with the amount of girls that are there. _Men._ “I do runs to pay him back.” He explained more as he looked at her. She noticed the southern accent of the boy, and he seemed young as well. “How did you get involved with him? You one of the racer chasers?” She scoffed and let out a laugh in disbelief.

“I mean, if I was one, I would’ve smothered him whole and grinded my entirety into his almightiness.”

“Point taken, don’t need something descriptive.” Both Sean and her laugh as they made their way through, with him being stopped by a couple of girls wearing something she wouldn’t have the guts to pull out with and Bailey, going straight to the bar counter to give herself a badly needed boost for the night.

She went straight towards the bar counter, and upon seeing the bartender she knew exactly what to get. “Ice cold Corona, please.” He handed her one and she took a large swig, turning and seeing Twinkie talking to Sean and Han, being Han with a horde of girls beneath his wings as he chooses two of which she could only guess as his conquest for the night. Bailey could only shake her head in disappointment as this man, who Dom promises to be someone who can help her, is having fun in his little Tokyo life.

She turned once again, finishing the first bottle and ordering another. “Are you just going to get drunk or do you wanna see the cars?” Han muttered behind her with two bed bunnies that had successfully caught his eyes for the night, Bailey shrugs and followed Han as he called Sean too.

He opened the green door and what welcomed her next was another music blaring from the speaker, but this time, it wasn’t as unruly as the VIP room was. But what she saw at that door was even more extravagant. Bailey was expecting a garage, a small garage that could fit three cars but this wasn’t it. This was a full blown garage, and what she saw next made her ooze off even more.

Cars in fours, parked side by side. Modified and ripped. _“Holy shit.”_

Bailey turned and saw Sean with the same expression as she has, while finding Han climb the stairs and on to the loft where there was a kitchen, a lounge area, small bunks into two’s and a hallway leading somewhere she didn’t mind unravelling.

She took a full swig on the bottle as she watches each car, knowing every model and modification, with a couple of big bikes with NOS around each side that would surely send the bike flying to wonderland. “Sean, the red Evo is yours.” Sean beside her spun around and saw the red Evo fully modified with raging hot wheels and she was just in awe.

“What do you mean?” He spat while she take another look at other cars.

“You’re representing me now, what’d you think? I’m gonna let you roll in a Hyundai?” Bailey rolled her eyes while she walked around, spatting _“arrogant man-whore.”_ while she’s at it.

Bailey could feel radiating pair of eyes looking at her while she inspects the Nissan Silvia S-15, she lifted her head and found those set of dark eyes looking at her. “See anything you like, Daisy?” If she could throw the bottle of Corona up to the loft where Han was? She would. But she didn’t want to risk paying for damages tonight.

“Where’s the Spec-S?” She asks, ignoring Han’s mockery and remembering the car she first saw on the races. It caught her eye big time, and no matter how much the car was, she was willing to spend on it.

“Oh, ask Sean.” Bailey frowned and looked at Sean who was inside the Evo, almost oozing on it. Sean looked at her with a grin and she let out an unbelievable sigh.

“Remember when I said I wrecked his car?” Sean replied and Bailey could only shake her head.

“You mean to say, you wrecked that beauty, and you,” pointing to Han with the same hand holding the Corona, “You’re giving him another ride to wreck? Is that how make-a-wish works?” Han gave her a subtle laugh and Sean shot daggers. “What? It’s an observation.” She turned her head on the Spec-R, knowing that it could do and that she wanted to get as far away from these knuckle heads as she can.

“I heard from Twink and the others that you know your way around cars.” Bailey heard footsteps and it was Han’s, holding the same beer she was holding, only hers was slowly beginning to get warm. But it was a favorite, ice cold or not, it was her signature drink.

“I heard from the others that you don’t go anywhere without a bunny clinging into your arm.” She looked away, away from Han’s piercing stares as it seemed like it could see through her.

“You know, Daisy—“

“I promise you, Han. You’ll miss getting it on with girls for months if you call me Daisy once again.” Bailey spat, but still with a playful smirk across her lips which intrigued the man infront of her even more, it was evident with the way he smiled and shook his head. “How much for this?” She leaned on the car and took one last swig on the bottle before setting it down on a metal table.

“Thirteen grand.” She scoffs.

“Don’t sell yourself short, lover boy.” She looked at the car again, knowing it must’ve costs twice as he was trying to tell, but she only heard him let out a small laugh behind her. “That final?” She turned around to finalize but saw that Han was closer than he was from awhile ago. One wrong move and she’ll be meeting the man whore’s lips. “That’s too close, you know?” She tried to play it cool but saw a smirk from Han.

“Should I do closer?” Rolling her eyes, she laid both hands on Han’s chest which were surprisingly taut. Before she could even be caught by feeling it a little more than she intended to, she pushed him away and walk towards another car.

_Well, that surely made her catch her breath._

“Is that how you do business deals?”

“We’re talking about doing business with majority of them being men, so no.” She chuckles under her breath. “But I could make adjustments.” Bailey couldn’t believe it. Han, making her a new conquest for the night? She should really need to contact Dom and tell him that they got the wrong guy to trust her with.

“Thirteen grand or I’ll leave.” Han took a full swig on the bottle, laying it on the same table she laid her and walking towards a safety compartment with several keys. Finally, she thought. No more flirting, just business. Exactly what she came for.

“Want to take it for a ride first?” Bailey frowned. “You’re going to buy something, make sure it’s the sure thing.” He dangles the keys and it was probably the best and appropriate words Han had muttered to her all day. Bailey was about to grab the keys when Han lifted it higher.

She knew it. “I’ll come with you.”

“Why? Afraid that I might crash it like Sean did?”

“That, and I just want to.” He tossed the keys which she catches firmly, thinking twice about Han’s intentions but knowing she needed a long ride. She went to hell with it. Bailey knew this was the last time and she’s too tired to say no. “Faster.” Han exclaimed which made Bailey grunt.

“Do me a favor and shut up, alright?” Han shrugs while she started the car, hearing the first soft purr and falling in love with it instantly. She curled her fingers on the steering wheel and was feeling it. The one she misses. Even if she was away from cars for about weeks, it wasn’t the same without it. That, and cars are already a part of her life she wouldn’t want to live without.

She went on to drive outside the garage and even if she hardly knows the place, she drove to somewhere. Somewhere where there are almost zero cars, with highways filled with Tokyo night life, and just feeling the speed through it.

Little did she know that Han was looking at her intently as she smiles to herself, lost in the thought of cars, her family back home and all the happy memories that came with it. Han was curious on as to why some girl who obviously wasn’t from here, who knows a lot about cars and who seemed like she was escaping from something had come across him. The instances were low considering that it was a big city, but here she was.

And he somehow found himself gawking at her for some reason, can’t seem to take his eyes away from her mysterious soul.

“You can send this baby flying; you know?” Bailey was cut off her thoughts and thought that if she’s going way beyond the limit, why not push it even more? She smirks at him, knowing exactly what to do next.

She lifted that button’s lid, pressed that little button and it sent the car flying away on the long and empty highway, and wishing somehow that it could send her away from her fate as well.

Wishing that some car would take her away, from everything. From where she had badly wanted to run away from, and be the sanctuary that would keep her safe. But fast cars could only take her so far, Bailey knew that. It could only send her to places, only for her to leave it and go to another one until she gets tired of it.

But Bailey hoped she would never… never get tired of looking where the end of that dark tunnel was. She wished she could just find that light.

The car started going back to its limit as they reached the end of the highway, cautious that she could still get a ticket for driving past the limit now that’s it’s impossible to outrun them. The car even halted on a stoplight and all the rush from the NOS was gone. But her eyes darted beside her, with Han only looking outside and she could perfectly see his chiseled jaw where a couple of his hair brushes into, Han’s eyes that seemed to have seen so much with it being too dark than she expected to, and down to those lips. “Eyes on the road, Daisy.”

Her head spun around and it was still stuck on the red light, but a laugh crept up to her lips. “You’re not going stop calling me Daisy, aren’t you?” He shrugs and a subtle smirk was evident on his lips. “Alright then, man-whore.”

“Busted.” He quipped but Bailey only shook her head and asked Han where the way to his garage was.

This was some ride, alright.


	4. New Car & Lousy Drifting

As soon as they reached the garage, Han went out and seemed to have found a packet of his favorite junk food somewhere in the car, and that he was yet again, munching those like a lunatic. “Do you ever stop eating?” Bailey spat as she left the car and noticed that the garage was a tad bit dimmer than it was awhile ago, taking it that there were people already asleep at the bunks near the lounge.

“Gotta keep my hands and mouth busy.” Han turned to wink which only earned a huff from Bailey. He was talking about other things, _of course._

“Aren’t I supposed to be paying you and getting on my way already? It’s late.” She looked at her wrist watch and saw that it was way past midnight, but the hype of the car got her all riled up. Bailey could do for another spin but she preferred not doing it beside a man-whore she desperately want to get out off.

“It’s late, so take a bunk and visit dreamland.” Han replied, getting another beer from the fridge at the lounge and peeking at her. “Or do you want to stay up for another beer?” It was tempting, but seeing as Han had to busy himself for tonight’s conquest, she pursed her lips and shake her head.

“You have company rotting in your bed because you just have to come to the test drive.” Bailey made her way to the lounge and sat at a single lazy boy, with Han sitting on the larger couch and taking a swig. “Hey, did you hear what I said? There are bunnies rotting on your bed.” Han laughs.

“There aren’t bunnies on my room, alright? I told them to go.” Bailey frowned but shrugged the thought off, opening her purse and grabbing money and laying it on the table. “You have a job around here?” Han asked curiously, someone with that large amount of money in one go is someone he can see everyday, but not from someone who seemed to be lost around Japan, that is.

“No, I don’t and we’re not playing twenty questions. This is thirteen grand, and should I sign some papers or something?” She was agitated. She wanted to leave the place already and to plan out what she’s going to do on the remaining days of her stay in Japan. Han only stared, a lot more curious than he was awhile ago.

He wasn’t the type of person to be curious about a lot of things but something about Bailey dismissing him every chance she gets, or that she just doesn’t care about anything else other than fast cars, it only pushes him to find out about her more.

“One beer and I’ll get the papers.” Bailey knew that if she decided against it, Han would be the person to push you over and over until you just have no choice but to kick him where it hurts the most. And she was trying to nice, he was still Dom’s friend, she wouldn’t do something Dom wouldn’t like.

“Alright!” She stood, raising her hands and grabbing one from the refrigerator.

“You always been a beer kind of girl?” Han asks, making Bailey want to just drink it straight through to avoid all the unnecessary questions.

“Like I said, we’re not playing twenty questions.” She smiled sweetly, which was fake and it got Han smiling as he shook his head.

Silence filled the room as they both enjoy their bottle of Corona. It was neither unusual for them because for the most part, Bailey wasn’t a talker and Han was laid back. They both enjoyed the silence that covers them for some reason, and found themselves laughing like an idiot when their eyes met. “What are you trying to do, Han?” Bailey remarked but Han shrugs and spreads his arms on the sofa.

“We’re not playing twenty questions, right?” He mimicked but it didn’t piss her off like it usually would, it even made her chuckle. “Just one question, Bailey. And it would shut me up.”

“Oh, now you call me by my name?” She raises her brows but Han could only shrug with a smirk evident on the corner of his lips. “You know what? Fine. Just one, Han.” She gestured her pointed finger as to saying only one, and he nods. “What is it?”

“What are you doing here in Tokyo?” That made Bailey remember about why she was there in the first place. Why she flew from LA to some Asian country she didn’t want to go to at first. But she trusted a friend, she trusted that somehow, taking a chance and going here would save her for the time being.

And what she had right now is a fast car, and only more problems. “I’m here for a vacation.” The uncertainty on her voice was evident and she knew that. But looking at Han, she was thankful he didn’t push. She wasn’t sure if telling Han that Dom sent her here to him would only do good. He seemed to be indulging in his free life to be bothered in our mess.

_“He’s family, Bailey. He would help.”_ Another one of Dom’s lines kept ringing in her head. But she thought against it. Seeing Han, the first time, with his laid back life and the way he enjoys everything about Tokyo makes her want to just escape and go far away where she’ll never have to take away the joy of life from anyone.

Bailey didn’t expect for Han to only give him a smile, but grateful she didn’t have to fight him about it. She was already exhausted, who knew running away from the unescapable fate would be _this_ hard?

She was cut to her thoughts when he stood up, went to his little office with only a yellow dim light and grabbed a couple of papers and a pen. “Fill this out and you’ll be good to go.” Bailey was curious why he didn’t put up a fight but thought that it was luck, and that she filled out the form just as fast before he started to run his mouth.

After filling it out, she laid the form on the coffee table and grabbed her keys and purse. “I’ll be teaching Sean how to drift tomorrow, you can go if you want to. It’s just at the docks.”

“Why would I be there?”

“The others thought you’re someone we needed on the team because of your knowledge about cars, and they did fancy you for some reason.” He stood up and collected the money and the form on the table, looking at her with a kind smile that she has seen only just now. “Not bad to have friends at the other side of the world, right?” The thought of having a job at this garage gave her shudders for she’s sure she’ll be seeing girls smother him to death every night, but the idea of having friends was not that bad.

But… would she really risk it all? “I won’t be here for long, Han.” She muttered, shoving her purse at the passenger seat and seeing Han with another bottle of beer as he stood by the railings.

“Rather than being alone, that’s the next best idea.” He winked at her and spun around. “We’ll be there by noon. Think about it.” The last words he muttered before disappearing in his office, leaving Bailey with another sets of questions in her head.

Just great, Han Lue.

* * *

 

It was that moment where Bailey couldn’t just stay in one place at her small apartment because the other part of her brain wanted to get inside that car and on to the docks where they would be. It was her bad side, she gets all fidgety if she tried to resist something she wants, but the other bad side of her was not thinking things through. It got her in all sorts of trouble in California, but everything is different now. It’s not like losing a pink slip on one of the boys with their pants hanging below their waist, it was losing either her life or her family’s if she got caught.

And she wouldn’t risk the latter.

But it was building her up, the decision to have somewhat of a free life or the decision to stay still in her tiny apartment and just count the miserable days left to her flight to Greece.

But all that thoughts seemed to have flew outside the window when she got into her car all dressed up in fitted jeans and white fitted crop top. She surely was going to get herself in trouble, but she was sure she’ll get in trouble for something worth it.

She drove to the familiar way to the docks when Han told her the way back to the garage, good thing was she had an exceptional memory and wouldn’t get lost around a really big city. As Bailey reached the entrance to the docks, a red Evo spun around infront of her, hitting a stack of pallet with bits and pieces of the car’s tail flying off of it. “I see exactly how he wrecked the Silvia, alright.” She muttered to herself as she followed Sean’s way, going slower while wary if Sean had the great idea of bumping into her and parking just beside something Sean wouldn’t bumped in.

A large wall, hopefully. I tapped the car as good bye and maybe good riddance if he ever did bump into it.

The walk was short and Bailey cringe at how badly Sean drifted the car into a halt. “You are way worse than I imagined.” Bailey exclaimed, with all surprised pair of eyes looking at her as she walks with her hands at her back pocket.

“Oh yes, baby girl! We were expecting you!” Twinkie jumped from the yellow sofa and greeted her with a hug, and pulling her towards the others like a weightless ragdoll. “You haven’t met them yet, this is Joe and Tosh.” She looked at the familiar guy who glared at her on the entrance the other day and she tried doing the same to him but failing as she let out a laugh.

“Bailey.” She shook hands with the two.

“Where’d you find her? I’m interested to know.” Joe muttered as he got stuck looking at Bailey who dressed simply yet carried herself like other models he had seen on the races.

“So glad you could come! Another girl around here, thankfully!” Reiko cheerfully said as she hugs her, which was unexpected with Bailey but she squeezes her a bit and pulled away.

“Aren’t you a man, Reiko?” Earl teased which earned a curse in Japanese from Reiko, which Earl replied into and she was stuck watching two young Japanese couple as she makes off of it, muttered curses and insults like it would never end.

“Get used to it.” Her head spun around and saw Han, whom she almost didn’t noticed sitting in an old lazy boy with beer scattered around on wooden boxes infront of him. “Glad you came.” He took a swig and Bailey could only give him a smile. She hates him to the guts but what he said last night really gave her something to think about.

“You were an eye opener.” She mumbled as they settled around, with Bailey sitting beside Twinkie and Joe on the yellow couch. Han opened a bottle of Corona for her which she gladly accepts, downing almost to the half. “Is he a hopeless case?” She asks, hearing another set of screeching from Sean’s failed attempts at drifting.

“Judging by how crumpled the Silvia was? Yes, I think so.”

“Your fault you gave it to someone who only roll in straight drag.” Han could only shake his head, not entirely expecting that Bailey would show up, and now she’s here, it rendered him speechless.

Sean took another try, drifting too late that it had caused the rear end to bump at another wooden pallet much sturdier than the others, and even getting his car caught in the fishing net that fell off of it. “Are we watching drifting or go fish? Can’t seem to find the difference, man!” Twinkie yelled which made Bailey instantly laugh. She sure likes the guy and his comments alright.

“My mother, she’s blind in one eyes and she can drift better than that!” An exasperated and frustrated Earl yelled, “Han, where’d you find this guy?” Han looked like he’s cringing the same way they all were and that only made Bailey laugh. So something can annoy a laid back guy like Han. “Will someone please teach this guy how to drift?”

Bailey lifted her empty bottle of Corona and muttered, “I second to that.”


	5. Twinkie Saves the Day

“You know, Sean, you should quit while you haven’t embarrassed yourself too much.” Bailey mocked as she laid down the fifth bottle for the day. It was a good laugh watching Sean try and try again but it was also painfully awful to do so. She was used to the smell of burning rubbers or cars screeching but failing terribly at something and having to watch it all day is, in fact, exhausting.

“You’re one to talk, we haven’t seen you drift yet.” Sean sat, evidently frustrated and grabbing a bottle of which Han offered. He holds a smirk with Sean’s retort that it got Bailey riled up once again.

“I drift for a reason.” Bailey winked, which caught the attention of the rest.

“I think I know someone who rolls that way, baby girl.” Twink said, curling his arms around her shoulders and smirking. Bailey frowned, as if asking who they meant and all eyes went to Han’s who seemed to be acting all innocent. “Ah, what are the odds right?”

“One more and that’ll come out of your paycheck, kid.” Twink bawled up his eyes and immediately shut his mouth while Han dismissed it with a short laugh. “You willing to try again?” Han turned to Sean, waiting for an answer. But Sean’s eyes said it all, he was more than willing, he really wanted to learn. And Bailey could remember that little girl from LA who wanted to drive a car even if she was underage, just to get the gist of it. She was getting reminiscent. The willingness in Sean’s eyes reminds her of herself from way back.

“You can do it, man!” Tosh yelped while playing cards with Joe and Earl, Sean’s eyes stopped at Bailey’s as everyone cheered him on and she raised her bottle.

“You can do it, cowboy. I believe in your southern ass.” Sean thought someone like Bailey would continue and dissed him but he was wrong. She was different from the rest of the girls she had met, someone who you think would pull you down will always lend a hand to come right back up. And judging by how Han looked at her, Sean knew he shared the same sentiments. “Just don’t get yourself killed in the process, alright?”

That’s Bailey for everyone.

It didn’t take long before Sean got tired of drifting, as well as everyone and they decided to go back to the garage without the southerner who worries his Dad might kick him out any day now from getting all late at the runs he had to do for Han.

Bailey also noticed that even Sean, whom she thought was the same as her age was still underage, same with Reiko, Earl and Twinkie. That left her, Han, Tosh and possibly Joe to be the only adults, and she felt a sense of responsibility somehow. That she was around kids so she shouldn’t really be out and about off her wits but judging by the way they were always at the races? She’s sure those kids had seen about the same thing she already had.

“A beer for your thoughts?” Han appeared infront of her on the lounge as she sat on the same lazy boy, lifting a Corona mid-air which she gladly accepts. “Something bothering you?” Han asked, sitting yet again on the same large couch and crossing his legs right then. They were the only people on the lounge area, because there’s no party for today and that they’re too lazy to attend the races.

“Yes, there is actually.” She took a swig before continuing, “Why do you harbor kids on your garage? That is illegal, Han.” She spat, pretending to be mad. Han had caught her act and shakes his head.

“Kids are more efficient, honestly.” If they weren’t on some act, she would’ve thrown the bottle on to him, but she only smirks.

“How’d you met them?” She asks, getting to know the same people who are just downstairs, busying themselves in some car. There could even be glimpses of Earl and Reiko’s fights but it was immediately dismissed when they calmed themselves down.

“I met Twinkie on the races, selling people just about anything he could think off.” She laughs, remembering that while they were at the docks, Twink offered her a cellphone, which she suddenly turned down for the reason that she didn’t wanna be tracked down. “I met Earl and Reiko from Twink at the same time, one is a computer geek and the other is a grease monkey, they do just about anything relating bodyworks and they actually worked good when they’re in sync.” Bailey could agree to that because she had seen Reiko’s design a while ago, and those were by far, the best she have seen. “And Sean, at the races. I let him borrow my car because it’s not always you see a man with character.”

“That character?” She quickly quipped which made Han shook his head while the corner of his lips were curled. “But I do get you though, the insane amount of dedication that kid has? It was filled up to the brim.” Bailey took another swig and thought that this was the longest conversation she had with Han where he didn’t mention anything inappropriate.

She was thankful, but bothered because he seemed out of sync himself. “You know; I could offer you a job. We needed more hands around here and you can fill it up.”

“Oh no, no thank you.” She quickly dismissed. Bailey knew how long she’ll be staying, she could only offer friendship, not any more. She knew she’ll just be too attached to everyone that it’ll make it harder to leave, and she didn’t want that.

“There’s another job opening waiting to be filled up.” And there goes Han.

“I thought you’ve been kidnapped by the aliens, to be honest.” Bailey laugh to herself as she knew he wouldn’t last long before saying anything related to his man-whoring capabilities. “Can I ask you one question?” Bailey found herself saying, she didn’t want to get any more involved with the people around her, most specially, Han, but there’s something about him that she couldn’t quite put a finger on.

She knew that Dom and the rest were out and about on doing jobs related to cars and all that, but she had never seen Han anywhere, and if he was even there, why didn’t he stayed with Dom? Everyone does, everyone seemed keen on staying. But why didn’t he? “Ask away, Daisy.”

“Why are you here in Tokyo?” It seemed like she was just getting back at him for asking the same question the other night but Bailey was curious. The man was something, and Dom would never treat him as family if he was a walking arrogant man-whore but he seemed to be something else, someone else that he tried running away from as well.

“Getting back at me aren’t you, Daisy?” She chuckles, but still waited.

Suddenly, Han’s aura became something else. Something darker. “You know those old westerns where the cowboys make a run for the border?” She hummed. “This is my Mexico.” She was right all along.

Her and Han had all the same reasons why they’re here. To run away from something. “What are you running away from?” He only smirks, but this time, with much uncertainty into it.

“You said one question only, Daisy. Rules are rules.”

“Fine, let’s play twenty questions then.” She wanted to learn more about him. More about why Dom entrusted her to Han, to an old friend of his that he seemed to trust so much. Dom was a man of his words, he stands up for something and the curiosity is creeping up to Bailey. She had to know. “You go first, then.” Han wasn’t brought up much whenever they talk back home, and if he was she might’ve missed it or might have tried dismissing it as someone not important. But he is now, to Dom that is.

“Alright then, Daisy.” He fixes his gaze on her as he sat across, placing the bottle on the coffee table and looking straight into her. Bailey is already regretting getting to know Han more, he was intimidating her too much. “Where’d you get the money you payed the car with?”

“From races back home.” It was the truth, every time she won at the races, instead of dragging it all out for a drink, she saves up. It was one of her best traits, and she brought all the money she saved to Tokyo. “My turn, what are you running away from?”

Han smirked, “Not gonna let that go, aren’t you?” She shook her head. “The past.” He replied shortly which made Bailey bit her lower lip in frustration. “Why are you so curious about me?”

“Isn’t that what acquaintances do? Ask questions to get to know the other person better.” But she was just merely curious how in the hell did Dom trusted this guy, she clearly can’t see it yet. He may be interesting but it can’t be all that. “What was in the past?”

“There’s always something we do that makes us just want to run away, make choices and don’t look back.” He leaned on the sofa and turned his head sideways, something about his smile right now makes Bailey nervous. “Why do you want to get to know me?”

“Don’t get all the wrong ideas but of course, you’re my friend. Right?” Her voice trailed and he nods, still had the same smile like a lunatic. “Ah, whatever. Let’s just stop the game, Han.” She stood up and grabbed another beer from the fridge, and went back to the lazy boy.

“You’re not really here for a vacation, right?” The way she almost had trouble gulping the beer because suddenly there was a lump on her throat was already the answer to Han’s question. It’s as if he could see right through her, and she didn’t want it. She didn’t want to let people know she’s running away nor does she want to drag people in her own mess. Han could runaway from everything and be laid back, but Bailey couldn’t. It was beginning to creep up on her and any day from now, it’ll bite her in the ass and she couldn’t do anything about it.

She wasn’t usually weak, she could overcome a lot of things, but this was something big.

“Whatever you’re here for, may it be running away or escaping a terrible past, you should know that you don’t have to face it alone, Bailey.” The way her name rolled off his tongue tugged her stomach in knots. And the way he assures her that? Bailey could only let out a laugh. “Life’s easy, you know? It’ll bite you back but so what? Learn from it. If the going gets tough, you should know you’ll come by.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Han Lue.”

“Then tell me.”

“Trust me, you don’t want to get in my mess.” This was the first that she had honestly acknowledge that her life has gone to shit but she knew she can’t hide forever. Bailey knew that Han had already seen it based by her actions, and that she didn’t want him to intervene anymore.

“Let people in, Bailey. We can help you. I can help you.”

“You?!” She spat, but bit her tongue when she realized what she had just said. Maybe it was just out of mere frustration, or the fact that her situation has been eating her up like worms on a dead body but it was wrong to tell him that. Bailey knew she was wrong to judge someone based on how she sees it, but she couldn’t be any more wrong. First impressions lasted with Han, and she gave it a chance, but it was still it. She still couldn’t see what everyone saw in him. “I-I’m sorry, I have to go.” It was evident that Han was taken aback by her sudden reaction, but he only thin his lips in an attempt to smile.

“Bailey.” He called but she was just about it for the day, scrambling to get her keys on her pocket and opening the door hastily. “Bailey.” She didn’t notice that Han had caught up to her, stopping the door from closing it. “Were you at the bar the other day for a car or something else?” He could’ve mastered psychology in college judging by how he could’ve got the gist of her mess with body movements and reactions but Bailey isn’t going to let him in.

She knew she had already gave up trying to see what they saw in him, but there’s something pulling her away from leaving the garage. Something that’s pulling her into telling it to Han and just get done with it. But remembering how he enjoyed the night life, or the packets of Ritz Blitz that he considered the most glorious junk food ever? Bailey couldn’t. She just couldn’t.

“You leaving already, baby girl?!” Twinkie caught them as he just entered from the garage with his weird Hulk-mobile, that instantly brushed a fake smile on Bailey’s face. “But I just got here!" His head turned into Han with a smile. "Hey, Han my man!” Han nod with a force tug of smile on his lips and rounded up to go back to the lounge. She finally had catch her breath knowing Han gave up trying to help a damned mess. “So, you leaving or we gonna play cards?” Twinkie seemed to be clueless and Bailey wanted it to stay that way.

“Just until midnight, alright?”

“Midnight it is, let’s go to the land of Kings, Queens and Jackshit, milady!”

She was just glad Twinkie was there to save the day.


	6. Football & Cold Weather

Her until midnight statement was utterly ignored and by that, she had to bunk on Han’s garage. It was late at night and no way was she driving with eyes droopy, so Bailey sucked it up and slept on one of the bunks beside Twinkie’s.

It was not that terrible but sure was uncomfortable because she happened to be longer than the bunk itself, actually trying to praise herself but it was no use, she was really short, not any more than the rest of them.

While resting her head on a small pillow that came with the bunk, she remembered her family back home. How she would visit everyone in the crew on the little island they stayed at, how glad she was whenever Jack laughs at the funny face she makes and ended up being carried away from him by Brian playfully as she was making the baby laugh too much. How the other crew still tried to call, let her know about their musings on different parts of the world and of course, the girls that came with it. She wasn’t entirely annoyed with the girls’ part, she was used to it, but Bailey just can’t take it whenever bed bunnies shoots daggers at her, it was just bullshit. But she was used to that life, to where she was their younger sister, someone they would take care like a baby.

The past just had to ruin shit for her.

Just then, she was cut off to her thoughts when a loud metal was dropped on the concrete, taking it as a sign that someone was awake and that some tool fell off the ground. Bailey stood up at once, shoving the cloth that cover the bunk sideways and seeing a man with a hair that touches his shoulder slouched behind a Nissan.

She slowly went down, not making a noise as she remembered how weightless she looked like over the thin body and walking right at the side where her shoes were. Bailey grabbed them, careful not to make a noise as she stared at a man who seemed nonchalant at most things, but can sense even the slightest problem miles away. He wasn’t someone you can easily lie into, but Bailey still can’t see what she had wanted to see.

Was it someone who’s laid back and low key? Was she expecting some guy that runs with cars and had a boring simple life? Was she expecting someone, anyone, just not the man infront of him? Maybe she was, and the reason was still unknown to her.  “Like what you see?” She almost dropped her shoes from being startled and placed a hand on her chest.

This man could even feel stares from far away. He is _something_. “Yeah, the car.” She retorts, sitting at a bench near where Han was and starts tying her shoes. She still hadn’t forgotten about last night and was silently wishing that Han wouldn’t bring it up. Bailey won’t know what to say even so, she’s still stuck into the idea that he can never know even the slightest bit about anything. “You going home?” He muttered, almost making Bailey missed a breath.

“Y-Yeah, I figured since I have nothing to do here.”

“Too bad, they’d be expecting you for game night tonight.” She frowns as Han turns to her while wiping his hands on the towel. “Earl and the other guys planned today for football night. Figured they might want you to come.”

“I don’t know _jackshit_ about football, Han.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t cheer.” He shrugs, making Bailey shake her head with the thought that he always had a comeback for just about anything. “So, you coming?”

“I’ll think about it.”

Bailey did think about it. But the idea of getting stuck in her apartment didn’t sit well with her, and that she wouldn’t want to waste another day of her remaining freedom alone so she drove up to where the stadium will be, not minding whether the stadium is on highest floor and seeing her friends cheered and play football not far from her. “You made it!” Reiko ran and hugged her, giving her the sweetest smile she always sees whenever she’s near her. Reiko’s smile could surely light up the place and Bailey wondered why the hell would Earl fight to death with a girl he clearly had the hots on.

“Of course, wouldn’t want to miss a game I know nothing about.” Reiko laughs as she pulled her near the net division that was covering the whole field. It was then that she saw Earl and Twinkie having a stand off. “Han, can you tell this wanker what foul is?!” Bailey’s eyes immediately darted at the upper level and saw Han replied with a playful comment and disappears just then, leaving Twink and Earl in another cockfight.

“I ain’t in some western country but I can hear cockfights.” I yelled through the division as I sat on the arm of Reiko’s chair. Immediately all of them saw me and even took the liberty to shout my name.

“Bailey, can you tell this guy what foul is?” Earl, not giving up yelled and she was left to shook her head in response and stood up.

“Whatever the hell that is, you’ll figure it out.” She yelled back, fixing her shirt that lifted up a bit because it was apparently, a crop top and it was cold in Japan. “Hey, Reiko. I’m just going to go get something to drink.” Bailey told her as she busies herself laughing from the two.

She made her way on to the spiraled stair, only stopping when she heard Han and Sean talking. She figured she could just go back as to not disturb any conversation but what stopped her was Sean mentioning her name, “What’d you think about Bailey?” She didn’t know why Sean would suddenly pop her name like that to Han but she was curious.

Eavesdropping is something she rarely do, but she will _today_.

“What made you ask that?” Han’s voice was nonchalant, like always, but there was something about the run of the conversation that makes Bailey want to know what Han thinks about her.

“Well, I see how you look at her. Man, it wasn’t just any look, it was the look you give to someone you like.” She heard Han laughs, and Bailey wanted to smack that cowboy in the ass for assuming so. It is impossible for Han to like her, nothing about her is likeable. She wasn’t a model, nor someone who would crawl to him like a nasty worm. “She’s a grease monkey like the rest of us, but she seemed to keep to herself.” Cowboy got that right, but she had every reason to.

“Bailey is nice.” She scoffs inwardly, nice? She wasn’t even borderline nice according to self observation. “She’s something, alright.” So was he.

“Something? So you like her?” Cowboy’s being pushy now, and she really needs to intervene before he says something she wouldn’t like.

“Maybe.” Bailey almost choked on her own saliva. She didn’t expect that answer at all. But guessing what his personality was, his answer could mean a lot of things. It could mean he likes to _get her in bed_ or that he likes her to be someone he could _beck and call_ just like that. Han is a lot of things, but he’s just like any other grease monkey out there. In for the fun and the thrill of it.

“Heard she wouldn’t stay for long.” Sean said with an evident changed of tone on his voice.

“I’mma make her stay.” The certainty in Han’s voice was palpable. He was almost too certain he could make her stay, which was impossible. Bailey would never let anyone stop her from going away and escaping what’s bound to hunt her, she wasn’t going to stay just for a guy, and _definitely_ not for Han.

She cleared her throat, careful not to make a sound as she noticed an extremely dry throat and went on to say something that would totally not make her look like she eavesdropped on them. “Did you hear that they’re going to make cockfights legal in Japan?” She yelped, with her voice almost breaking. Yep, that was too fake but everything just for them not to notice what she just did.

“Yeah, and they’re gonna make Earl and Twinkie fight first.” Sean added which made her laugh while getting a bottle of Corona. “Was just going to ask Han here what does he drift for.” He added, making Han turn with a smirk on his lips.

Bailey had heard it from Twinkie the other day, that Han doesn’t really drift around casually like others does. That Han only said he would race for something important. So, she was just as curious as Sean was right now. “You really wanna know?”

“Yeah.” He answered eagerly,

“Okay. Let’s go.” Sean laid down the bottle on the coffee table while Bailey indulge herself in the nice weather and an ice cold corona. She was curious, but she wouldn’t want to come in a boy’s adventures.

“We’re just going to go test drive, Daisy.” Han said, leaving Bailey thinking that it wasn’t really necessary for him to tell her where their adventures were. Sean was the first to leave and Han grabbed his jacket on the seat laid across her.

“Have fun, kids.” She blurted, giving him a smile as she grabs a chair and pulled it to the railing to see the game below. It was her time to relax, to enjoy Tokyo’s cold weather for tonight even if her shirt barely covers her stomach and just watch her friends play a game she barely even knew the gameplay was.

She stopped midway from taking another swig when she felt a warm breath behind her ear. “Don’t be gone when I come back, alright Daisy?” Bailey didn’t know if it was the cold weather or if it was Han’s warm breath that caused her to have shivers travelling on her spine.

The tugging was there again, the one where her stomach was tied in knots and she didn’t know what to make of it.

The second she knew it, the warm breath behind her was gone and only the cold lingers.

Leaving her thinking what the _hell_ was that about, and why that _cheeky Korean bastard_ did that.


	7. Men & First Names

The following weeks came by like a blur, and today, Bailey decided to come by at Han’s garage earlier than the usual. She just woke up and feel like wanted to do something with her car, resulting in her hasty decision to go and ask Reiko and Earl for a sample bodywork piece that she might take interest on.  

After what happened at the stadium, Bailey seemed to notice Han was once again _, out of sync_ based on his actions. He was a little bit too close sometimes, which bothered her because Han was mostly swarmed with bed bunnies who would probably skin her alive. But she comes by, she always did. Whenever Han would be too close, she’d go to Twinkie or even Tosh, just anyone near so he wouldn’t come close.

And if ever Han was close? She’d notice the silence that filled them. They weren’t really talking, just sitting or standing by the railing next to each other. It was confusing to her, but she brushes it off with a shrug just like always.

After parking the car next to Han’s Mazda, she noticed that the garage was empty. It was probably too early, and she also heard that they would be taking Sean for a drive at the mountain tomorrow, which would be fortunate for her because she wanted to try drifting with her new baby the same day. “Hello?” She called, treading up to the loft with sounds of his shoes clanking on the metal stairs. “Anyone here?” She knew Han would probably be up to his room, but he’s the last person she would wanna see today.

Suddenly, a door swung open with a figure of a woman coming out while she holds a tissue over her eye. She stopped for a moment and Bailey was able to notice her, she was the same girl she saw on the VIP room the other day when the garage ran out of Corona and she had to go there to get one. But, she was crying for some reason. “Are you okay?” She was worried, but the model shoved her arms and ran straight outside the garage.

A next figure came out and it was Han in a large shirt and sweatpants, he seemed to just woke up and was still covering his eyes from the sunlight. “You made a bunny cry today.” Bailey usually doesn’t care about Han’s conquest, but she felt bad for the girl.

“She wanted something serious, couldn’t give her that.” He went straight to the kitchen and poured himself coffee. “Want one?” Bailey nods as she walks over the lazy boy and looked at Han with her head sideways. That was _it_. Han wasn’t someone to be peg as taking anything seriously aside from his business, and maybe that was why Bailey couldn’t bring herself to tell the truth to him.

He might not take it seriously like what he did to the bunny.

“You’re here early.” He says as he sat across, laying a coffee infront of her. She mumbled a small thank you and went to sip it.

“Needed to talk to Reiko and Earl, I want to do something to the car but figured they aren’t up yet.” She knew they’d be bunking around here but considering it was a Saturday, they’d be sleeping it off until lunch, probably.

“Why? The car’s getting boring?” He replied with a smirk and his brow raised, Bailey shakes her head and huffed.

“Just a change of scenery is all.” It wasn’t getting boring but she wanted something like her style. She remembers having her car painted in Teal just because she wanted to see another color, and then changing it to black with splatters of neon colors, just because it was the style she wanted for the month. Bailey knew she was indecisive and inconsistent but if she wanted to do something, she’ll be right at it.

It's that when she noticed Han grabbed another packet of chips from the table, her brow raised. “Let me guess, you quit on something and eat it out to ease the cravings?” Han stopped midway on opening the packet and tugged the corners of his lips.

“Are you a psychologist now?” He snorts.

“Just observations.” She remembered a friend back home who has done the same thing, but his friends craving was on ice creams, and that was a lot worse than what Han’s were. “Smoking?” Han nods as he popped chips on his mouth, which made Bailey smile to herself as she was right.

“You ever smoked?”

“Yeah, back then. But stopped when D—“ She found herself biting her lip as she almost gave Dom’s name away, it made Han stopped from munching and looked sideways at her but she laughs it off like remembering a distant memory. “When _they_ snatched the packets away from me.” Dom didn’t want her to smoke, considering she was the youngest and others would, she understood that and had been on the same cravings like Han until it all went away.

“How’d you come by?” A breath of relief escaped her lips as Han didn’t seem to notice that almost slip-up.

“Candies.” She winks, finishing her small cup of coffee and standing up to put it on the dishwasher. “Shouldn’t you be going back to bed because it seemed like little miss bed bunny swallowed you whole last night.” She huffs, grabbing a magazine from the coffee table as she leans back down to the lazy boy and started reading it. She didn’t mean to be descriptive but that’s just how she is.

“You bet your ass she did.” Her hands stopped midway from turning the page and gave him a sharp look.

“ _Men._ ” She muttered under her breath. Han chuckled, knowing that whatever he says to her wouldn’t even make her flinch, even in the slightest bit. He knew she was different, because of she wasn’t, she would’ve smothered his entirety the first time.

“You’ll be at the party later, right?” He asks, popping another chip on his mouth.

“I got nothing better to do, Han- _san._ What’d you think?” She mocked, turning the pages lazily and saw models in bright and skimpy clothes, that _made_ her think of something. “Shit.” She muttered, closing it hastily and standing up. But even before Bailey could make a run towards her car, Han had already caught her wrist.

“What’s the rush, Daisy?” He asks with an slight worry on his face. It wasn’t like Bailey to be in a rush just like that, but what does he even know? She _barely_ knew the girl, only that she’s reckless and straightforward at times, other than that? Nothing.

“I—uhh, it’s a secret. I’ll be back.” Bailey gave her a smile and waved her hands as she run towards her car and sped it off to the mall.

She needs new clothes.

Running away was a pain in the ass for Bailey. She had just packed a few clothes, the clothes that she always wore but not everything because apparently, they just had to rush her to come to Tokyo. And that left her with only a few clothes. Telling that to Han would only make him grow suspicious to her so she just had to do it alone. Shopping. Something she would always do together with Mia or Letty, but never alone. It was a painstaking task, but Bailey needs to get through it.

What’s shopping clothes compared to running around some East Asian country, right?

After hours of searching for clothes, she was already carrying several paper bags and was contented that it didn’t took her all day to choose one. She just grabbed something that would fit her, even if her choices were limited to skirts or anything short and fitted, it just had to do. She was in a rush, Han mentioned that there will be a party later and she didn’t want to come wearing jeans. Bailey had always been one to never care but recently, her _‘live to the fullest until you can’_ mantra was taking over her.

Cons of running away from an inevitable fate.

Going back to her apartment, she didn’t even have the chance to fold them neatly in her tiny dresser and went on to get herself ready for the night. It didn’t take her a day, but it sure did take half of it. Settling on her newly bought gray pencil skirt and a low sleeveless plunging top, she paired all of those with another newly bought high heels and went to her car looking like some bed bunny even if she didn’t intend to.

The ride to Han’s bar was short and the place was already buzzing. She led her way to the entrance, seeing that cute guy once again that winked at her, and walking a little bit faster than the usual. She wasn’t here for romance nor fly halfway across the world to be involved in anything, she was here to get help.

Which _clearly_ isn’t the case anymore.

Reaching the VIP bar, where the party would be, she instantly saw Han with her fan girls swarming over him. _“Worm.”_ She muttered to herself, making her way to the bar and ordering a boost for the night.

“Baby girl, you lookin’ fine!” She turned her head on the familiar voice and there was Twinkie in his signature parka jacket and baggy pants.

“Baby girl is too old for you, alright?” She mocked, seeing Twinkie look at her, almost drooling. He waved dismissively and gave her a hug.

“You’ve got to meet the others, B.” Pulling her at her wrist, they stopped when they arrived infront of a two girls. “Bailey, this is Neela and Carly.” She was met with one Japanese girl and another who looked American—or Australian as her best bet.

“Hey! Hope Twinkie’s not bothering you tonight?” She muttered, earning a look from Twinkie and a laugh from the two girls.

“You new here? Why don’t I see you at school?” Neela asked, confirming Bailey’s theory that she was Australian, the accent gave it away.

“Oh, no. I’m older than all of you.” Neela chuckles and looked at Twinkie with a sharp glare. “Is Twinkie telling you otherwise?!” Carly smirked, with Twinkie earning a slap in the arms from Bailey. “You’re unbelievable.”

“Tell me about it.” Neela spat and Bailey figured she could be friends with the girl, alright.

Twinkie left just then and she was with the two girls for the night. Not long, Carly excused herself and Bailey was left with Neela who keep eyeing someone from afar. “You know; I might be new around all of this but your look to Sean has got to mean something.” She spat, seeing Neela’s eyes widen and dismissing it hastily.

“No, I have a boyfriend.” She frowns. “Takashi, Han’s business partner.” Bailey nods, knowing that if that man was Han’s business partner, then that man is too old for her. “Come to the races sometime, you’ll meet them there.”

“Yeah, sure. Why not?” They smiled at each other and continued catching up. It wasn’t weird talking to someone younger than her because the girl looked like she’d been through things. “Hey, do you wanna go to the garage? No one will grind infront of you there.” Neela laughs but after finishing her energy drink, she shakes her head.

“Got a lot of things to do tomorrow, I’m sorry. But we should catch up sometime!” Bailey nods as Neela gave her a quick peck and went on her way, while Bailey decided to go to the garage.

There she saw several people who wanted to be away from anyone grinding, and even heard Reiko and Earl’s argument while sitting on the bench near the Silvia. “Just make out, you two.” She spat, earning a glare from Earl but dismissing it quickly when he realized that it was only just Bailey. The two waved at her and she waved back, grabbing another Corona from the fridge and sitting on the lazy boy beside Tosh.

“Noise got into you?” He asks, playing cards with Joe and some other guy.

“You bet.” She took a swig, stopping when she heard the door open and a figure of Han with bunnies on each arm went in. The other one was even kissing his neck, and as soon as he spotted her, he gave Bailey a nod in which she replied with raising her bottle. Learning not to care seeing Han with a bunny has been one of her talents, and it was becoming handy as she was always there to see him with one—or two.

“You look good.” Han muttered, getting a beer on the fridge with the two bunnies going straight to the hallway where Han appeared that morning. Getting ready for the _conquest_ , she thought. “That why you ran this morning?” Bailey could almost swear she saw a mocking smile on the man-whore’s face.

“Just needed something nice to wear is all. Don’t wanna leave without a mark, you feel me?” She spat, talking about getting it on with boys which made Han stopped from opening the beer and frown at her. “I’m kidding, Han. I ain’t about that shit.” Bailey laughs heartily with Han’s reaction.

Two could play a game, she reckoned. “The bunnies await, Han-san.” She raises her beer to Han who took a full swig. He only gave her a knowing smirk and went on his way for the night.

But before he could even get in, he muttered something that surely gave Bailey another dry throat for some reason. “See you tomorrow, Bailey-chan.”

It was refreshing to be called by her name again.


	8. Cowboy Drifts & Dreams

_“I saw B’s car outside, she’s still here.”_

The voice awoke her from the deep slumber and she looked at her surroundings, most specifically, the small bunk. There were several beer bottles inside, one was even left unfinished and it was luck that it didn’t spill on the bed. She remembered that she, Tosh and Joe indulge their night in Corona spree, which explains why her head felt like splitting into two. “B? You there?” Twinkie took the liberty of shoving away the cloth that covers the bunk and saw a completely disheveled Bailey. “Don’t worry, baby girl, you’re still pretty.”

Bailey shoved away his face playfully and fixes her skirt before jumping out of the bunk to see everyone looking fresh for the morning. “Someone had a rough night?” Sean spat from his red Evo that he was wiping, Bailey only gave him the bird and started walking to her car while carrying her heels and hearing Sean’s laughter.

“And where do you think you’re going?” A figure of a man stood infront and she didn’t have to look up to know that it was Han, holding a cup of coffee in his right hand.

“Away from the remnants of you and your bunnies.” It wasn’t exactly a good morning for Bailey, of course, her head was still trying to split itself in all different ways.

“Nothing a coffee can’t fix, old grumpy.” Bailey shots him a look which didn’t even bothered him. But still, took the coffee from Han and went to sit on the lounge area.

“I gotta go home.” She was still wearing the same clothes from last night and she didn’t want to let everyone see how completely disheveled she was. It was beyond embarrassing.

“No can do, baby girl. We’re going to the Mountain; Han’s taking Sean to practice drifting there.” Twinkie immediately yelped while playing with his PSP infront of her, with both his feet on the coffee table. If it was her home, he would smack Twink’s ass instantly, but Han couldn’t possibly care about that in his garage.

“And why must my presence be required?” Taking a sip from the coffee eased the feeling in her head and taking in more in case it could remove the headache completely.

“We just want to.” Reiko answered while she scans on her laptop, not minding whether that put Bailey, somehow, in a good mood.

And she didn’t want it. She’ll only be here now for another month and a few weeks, being close to everyone would just make it harder to leave. But looking at where she stood now, no one’s going to let her go home, she’s sure of that. “I’m still wearing the same clothes I wore last night.” And they were so uncomfortable because of the plunging top.

“I’ll let you borrow mine!” Reiko suddenly stood up from the bench, pulling Bailey like she and her weren’t in the same weight and up to where the comfort room was. Even passing by Han who’s eating another packet of Ritz Blitz as he leans on the wall of his office, giving her only a smirk.

Bailey didn’t even know how Reiko’s could fit her, but it did and it was just a simple shirt and short. It didn’t even bothered Reiko that she was lending her one of her sandals, and it also fits! It was almost impossible but it is, and now she really hasn’t got much of a choice if she’ll go to them or not. “Thank you, Reiko. I really appreciate it.” She hugs her and Reiko was the first to go out as Bailey still fixes her hair in front of the mirror.

“Why do girls have to spend so much time on the bathroom?” Bailey instantly knew that distinct voice outside the door and she hates it, alright. Only a few weeks of meeting them and she already knows all of them by heart.

“Maybe because they’re trying to hide from you?” She mocked with a fake sweet smile and turning to Han who was still munching on his favorite chips.

“I doubt that.” He cooed, which made her shake her head in response.

“Thank you, by the way. For the coffee.” It was thoughtful of Han to make her one even if she didn’t ask for anything. This guy had a soft side and it got Bailey thinking that people really do learn something new everyday.

“Anything for you, grumpy.” He replied sweetly, erasing her smile and giving her a smug look.

“Jackass.” She turned and went straight to her car, shoving all her clothes from last night at the backseat and turning around to see that they were all making their way inside their cars.

“Wanna ride with me, princess?” Han asked, circling the keys on his fingers as he makes his way through his Mazda.

“I have a car, are you blind?”

“My car has Han in it.” She rolls her eyes as Han was being twice as whore-y than he usually was today. “The offer is up, princess. You don’t wanna miss it.”

“My car doesn’t. Which is a good sign.” She yelled, earning a laughter from Sean who just got out of the other bathroom.

“You two are like a married couple, you know?” Bailey found a crumpled can of beer and instantly threw it to Sean who immediately ducks.

“Married couple my ass.” Bailey got into her car and followed the way where Twinkie’s hulk-mobile was going while Sean looks at Han in a confused way.

“Remind me not to get on her bad morning side.” Sean muttered, earning a laugh from Han that he had only seen today. A laugh that wasn’t dismissive or hidden in a smirk, something heartily.

“You pissed the princess off, you pay the price.” Sean could only shake his head and wondered, that was a Han he had never seen ever since they met.  

* * *

 

Bailey watches as Han and Sean spoke in the middle of the road, muttering something about feeling it and tapping Sean’s back right after. Just then, Twinkie slid up to the couch where they were and handed her the sandwich Earl and Reiko had been surprisingly, peacefully making. “Han-san.” She called in a mocking tone, raising a sandwich. Han looked in an unbelievable way

Bailey was surely moody. “Not pissed off anymore?”

“Nope. Figured Sean’s a good entertainment and wouldn’t wanna waste getting all smug with that.” Han grabbed the sandwich from the girl and Twink gave another one to her. Han stood there as they watch Sean spun the car around and went to the bottom of the mountain to start his practice.

Bailey appreciated the mountains while she sat there and hear the muffled sound of screeching from Sean’s attempts. Twinkie told her that the mountain was important to them, and that whenever they drift here, it gives them the feeling of being peaceful. It was peaceful, but Bailey would sure give a try drifting on it. She needed peace recently, because all these has been really a roller coaster ride and she needed time to think.

Sean’s first attempts were a bit of progress. But maybe that was because the road was wider than there was on the docks, but still, he made little progress and Bailey was happy to see that. Although it was really a good laugh whenever Sean thins his lips whenever he gets too frustrated. “Again.” Han would yell once he gets back up, making Sean spun around once again like a little toy.

Bailey, who got bored sitting around, stood beside Han who she was surprised smelled… good. It took her aback for a moment but cleared her throat when she realized why did that even made her stop. “I hope you get justice for Mona, you know.” She spat, earning an incredulous look from Han which made her laugh. Twink had told her about how they used to call the car she fell in love with the first time she saw it Mona Lisa because of how priceless it was.

Han built it from ground up, it sure was priceless. “Again.” Han muttered, cringing on how lousy Sean drifted the car to spun it around. “I hope I really do.” He muttered, making Bailey chuckle once again.

“You gotta admit, he’s getting better the louder you yell _again_.” Han nudged her playfully and the corner of his lips curled. She was something, Han knew that. Han also knew how lately, he’d been bothered by the amount of laughter he was showing whenever he gets to pissed her off or whenever they get back and forth with snide remarks.

It was a mystery to him, everything about her and why is it that every time she laughs like that and hold on to his shoulders, he felt weird. Not in a bad way, that is. Just, _weird._

“You know, you should get in and teach him.” Bailey muttered as Sean got back, still with the same progress that he had a while ago. “Much better than stand there and gawk.”

“Why don’t you then, Daisy?” Han spat which made her raised her brow and hang her mouth but recovered quickly and snorts. “You race for a reason, right? Sean needs help.” Great, he was so good on using words against you.

He shrugs as Bailey gave him an incredulous look. “You know what? Fine.” Her head turned sideways and walk backwards to where Sean was. “Don’t fall in love when you see me, alright? Cause you’re really not my type.” She mocked, earning a small laugh from Han.

“You’re not my type as well, Daisy.” Bailey chuckles as she turns around and faced Sean’s evidently frustrated face.

“Move your ass, cowboy. I’ll show you how it’s done.” He jumped through the passenger seat and Bailey slid inside, wore the seatbelt and gave Han a wink before pulling it up and back to where the starting point was. “You know; you should calm your ass whenever you drift. Have your ass all tensed and it’ll be bumpy.” Sean chuckles with the way Bailey talks, but still listened, eager to get the gist of drifting.

“Where’d you learn how to drift?” He asks while Bailey drove.

“LA, to a Japanese friend. He was there for a vacation, happened to stumble around me and asked around where he could find the LA races.” She scoffs, remembering how Kaito was lost around the city and she even mistook him as a burglar. “I showed him the LA scene, he showed me how to drift.” Sean nods, knowing more about Bailey gives it a light on who she was. She was nothing but nice, indeed.

“And now you’re going to show me how to drift?” Bailey changes gear and looked at him with a smirk.

“Just sharing my blessings, Boswell.”

As soon as the car accelerated, Sean held on to the door and watched how fast Bailey changes gears and held to the hand break in precise location as she drifts from every curve. It was swift, not even bumpy and it came out naturally. Like she had been doing this for forever. Bailey wasn’t even tensed, at most, she was having fun. All her problems seemed to get thrown out of the window and drifting at the mountain felt like her escape.

From everything.

She hadn’t felt free for weeks of being in a country she knows not much about. It had been incredibly sad to leave her family, for them not be able to contact her because she was in hiding, and for her to feel helpless because she wouldn’t want to ruin the peaceful life of the person she went here for.

**Maybe that was it.**

Maybe she did saw what they see in Han. And the reason why she was still holding back is because she didn’t want to bring the burden to a person who was nothing but nice to her. Yes, they may quarrel like high school kids at times but it was all fun and games. It was what lead to their friendship. She didn’t want to ruin it by saying that someone in their past is bound to hunt _her._

“And that’s how it’s done.” She spun the car in a perfect doughnut and looked at Sean who was clearly impressed by how easy she made it look like. “Practice makes perfect, cowboy!” She pats his arms lightly and got out of the car with Han eating a packet of gummy bears, smiling like an idiot. “I told you not to fall in love, Han- _san_.” She snatched the packet away and ate some as Han chuckles beside her.

“In your wildest dreams, Bailey- _chan_.” A sudden knot was present in her stomach once again and it bothered here. Something about Han’s way of saying her name gave so much tug that she felt like there’s a raging war going inside her body.


	9. Air & Mountain Peak

“Huh, no bunnies today?”

It has been a long week for all of them, and that includes Sean’s everyday attempt to drift with bigger notable progress everyday. They would change courses, from docks to mountains and back and forth. It seemed like getting ready for a race with a friend of Han’s business partner was getting into him and he was desperate to prove himself. Making Bailey proud but exhausted at the same time. It wasn’t easy cringing and hearing screeches everyday, that’s the real truth.

Tonight, a Thursday which usually Han holds a party on the VIP room, Bailey was surprised Han didn’t look for a conquest for a week now. It was so not Han, but she figured he could just be too exhausted to have one. “I’m just not in the mood.” Han replies with one corner of his lips curled, taking a swig after. Bailey shakes her head as she sat beside him, the only space left on the couch as the others occupies it and was too busy on what they were doing.

“That’s new. Are they getting repetitive?” She spat, earning a snort from Han as he shakes his head in disbelief.

“This is the fashion capital of the world, Daisy. Do you think it’ll run out of girls?” She rolled her eyes.

“Nothing’s impossible, worm.” Taking a full swig on her fifth beer for the night, she lays it down and grabbed Han’s, earning only a small laugh from him.

“You going home tonight?” He asks while they watch from the television. It was evident that they were all just exhausted. Even Twinkie who seemed to be the most hyperactive boy Bailey knew was just silently playing on his PSP.

“Yeah, I have a lot of things to do at home.” It was entirely the truth. She had nothing to do, but a plane ticket lying on her table was calling her to stop everything that she’s doing. Stop hanging out with them because she’ll be leaving soon, stop going to parties or Han’s garage, stop going to the races and focus on running away once again. “Hey, Han?” She called, turning to Han with his nonchalant expression. “Say for example, if you had a client that wants to export some car in another country, would you do it easily?”

Bailey’s question made Han frown in an instant. It was something so random, and so suspicious to him at the same time. “You going away, princess?” Bailey looked away and brush it off with a laugh.

“Just curious is all.” She knew it was stupid to ask him that but she also know it’ll be hard to get a car like hers to another country without passing through hell of questions and problems along with it. “I did say I wasn’t going to stay for long, right?” Bailey’s eyes darted to Twinkie who stopped playing on his PSP and was looking at her. “Right?” She made it certain that everyone knows she’s not gonna last long in Tokyo, but everyone seemed to think otherwise.

Everyone seemed to think Han could make her stay. “No rush, baby girl. You’ll change your mind soon.” Twinkie playfully said, but with much uncertainty on his voice. The look Bailey gave to them was a look of someone who was already sure on her decisions.

Bailey wasn’t, but she has to. “I uh, I need to go home.” She only gave them a smile, turning to Han who didn’t even have the slightest trace of smile on his face, and it was nearly nonchalant, it was straight up looking like somewhat disappointed. And Bailey hates to see that.

She hastily made her way on to her car, stopping only when she saw Sean by the garage door with a large duffel bag on his shoulders. “Sean? What are you doing here?” She closed the door to her car and looked at Sean, and back to his bag. “You didn’t run away from home, didn’t you?” Sean shrugs, his face says it all.

“Hey, Twink. Get this guy a bunk.” Bailey turned and saw Han by the railing, obviously tolerating the kid on what he’s doing.

“You going already, B?” Sean muttered, earning a sharp glare from Bailey.

“Yeah, I am.” But before she slid on her car, she looked at him once again. “Sean, you’re a good kid and it seemed like home is messed up, but you don’t run away from it. You can make decisions and never look back, but there will come a time that you will have to.” She sighs, “Just, take care of yourself, kid. Alright?” Bailey gave him a soft smile. She knew perfectly how hard it is to be away from someone or something you care, no matter how messed up it was, you’ll always come running back to them.

And if it’s too late? Regret will begin to creep you up like a ghost.

“W-Where are you heading to?”

“To think.”

Bailey got inside her car and drove, where? To a place she first had the chance to think and to feel free. The mountain.

It was then that she hastily changed gears, pulling her hand brakes at all the right points and just feeling the cold wind hit her face. It was like a change of scenery, it felt like she was far away from everything and nothing can ever harm her. It felt like something new, something she had always wanted to. A fresh start.

But it was impossible.

“This is my mountain; you know?” A voice crept up behind her as she stood by the railing at the top of the mountain. It was where they always stack the chairs that they brought while watching Sean drift. Bailey turns and saw Han wearing only a long sleeve and his favorite khaki pants, leaning beside her with a bag of gummies on his hand.

“Can I borrow it?” It was evident in her voice that she really was not in the mood to exchange snide comments with Han, but she tried. It was what usually makes her happy or lift her mood. But today isn’t like that. “How’d you know I was here?”

“Kid told me you need to think. There isn’t really someplace else you can think other than somewhere peaceful. Like this place.” She nods. “You know; it’ll lessen the lift if you let it out.” Bailey huffs. Han knew Bailey wouldn’t give her anything other than her all known remarks or big meanings behind simple words but he was keen on knowing. Just anything to help the girl out.

He wasn’t usually the type to care, but he can’t deny that he cares for her. Almost too weird for him that he went all the way to the mountains even if there are plenty of girls waiting for her back in the garage.

“I ran away from home when I was fifteen. Barely even legal, and doesn’t even know how the world revolves.” Han was surprised the girl started sharing, he didn’t expect it at all but he was all ears tonight. “Took several jobs knowing that no one would miss me back home.” She laughs, almost forced. “Perks of having an alcoholic mother and a father who went away with another woman. And that was it, that was the time where I made a decision and I didn’t look back. Not even once.”

“Seeing Sean back there who did the same, he’s legal though in Japan, but seeing him do that? It made me think about the times where I was so certain that I didn’t need to be there anymore. And I didn’t. But seeing you tolerate him? I thought I wanted to be mad at you. But I wasn’t. Because someone did the same for me. A family welcomed me at their doorstep and treated me like one.” She remembered how Dom and Mia found her freezing outside the diner she works for, they were only there to eat and it was the exact same time her shift ended and has nowhere to go. They offered her a place to stay, and ever since then… she became a part of a big family.

“They saved me, Han. They helped me get back to school, pulled me back up when I was falling on the edge, and they did that to a stranger. And I was thankful, more than thankful that they did.” Bailey found herself already on the verge of tears. Months. It was months of trying to stay positive, months of keeping it all in, and now infront of someone she never thought she’d show how fragile she was, she’s crying. “And now, they were still saving me. And I don’t even think I can do the same.” All this running away is eating her up. She knew once the people who are looking for her finds her, they’ll hurt her until she gives them the information she needed.

She was scared of dying, but she also didn’t want to put her family in peril.

So much for being the **easy target** , as how Hobbs had put it. “Come here.” Han pulled her into a hug, still haven’t got a clue on the last thing she said but felt bad that she had to go through things. Han had a problem of his own, several to be honest, but he was trying to stay on the positive side. And he knew all too well Bailey had tried to do the same, but fails as she was just a girl, and it was all too much for her. “You don’t have to keep running away, Bailey. Sooner or later, whatever it is, it’ll come right to you and you have to be ready for it.”

“I know, and I don’t want it to.”

“I wish we could just say that and everything will disappear but it won’t. The least thing you can do now is to be ready. You have to do it for your family, for yourself.” She just found herself hugging Han tighter than she intended to. Han felt like a safe place, it felt comforting in his arms but Bailey’s mind hadn’t changed her mind yet. “We’re also your family here. And whatever it is, we will help you.” She couldn’t drag him. She just can’t bring herself to.

Bailey didn’t know why Dom brought her to him, he wasn’t even borderline police or Yakuza. He was just Han. A man-whore who loves bed bunnies, but also cares for his family and everything that came with it. Even if they were a mess, even if Twinkie becomes a hyperactive kid from time to time, or Earl and Reiko argued every second of every day, or even Sean who can’t stop drifting every chance he gets, he cares for them and Bailey could see that.

“Bailey, whatever it is, I’m sure I can help you.” Han pulled away, still have his one hand behind her neck and the other on her waist. Bailey only bit her lower lip and shook her head with a smile. “Bailey.”

“Stop calling me Bailey, I know my name’s Daisy.” She spat, trying to escape his question but Han’s expression didn’t change. “Han, I can do this on my own.” She says softly, unsure but determined.

Han only looks at her; he knew she was keeping something but he wasn’t going to push her. He trusts she’ll say it to him whenever she’s ready. “I’m here for you, Daisy.” Han brushes her cheek, which instantly made it warm. Bailey was sure the man’s hand was soft even after the number of cars he had tried to fix with the others. It was new to her. And it was also new, the feeling that came with it. The rush in her chest and the war on her stomach as Han brushes his thumb right down on her lips.

She was going to speak, but what hindered were when his lips crashed into hers. It was soft, it tasted too sweet, like gummies which made Bailey smile in between. She traces her hands on his neck as the kiss deepens, holding on to his other arm for support as she could feel her legs like jelly. She could feel the drums and the rush on her chest, making her pull him closer to her as she leaned on the railing.

Bailey wasn’t supposed to feel that way, more so, _to Han,_ but she did.

And she didn’t know if she hates it or not.

Han pulled away as they had the sudden need to catch their breaths. Bailey didn’t know how to address that in the most mature way, and she just had to mutter, “Is this the part where we _say I’m sorry this is a mistake_?” Han could only chuckle.

“Was it?”

“I-I’m really not sure anymore.”

“Then it’s not. Easy at that, Daisy.” He leaned down to kiss her again, and she wanted to push him away but she just couldn’t. His lips were so inviting… so enthralling. All of her thoughts seemed to be pushed past at the back of her head and all she could ever think of was how she felt like floating as he kisses her.

Like her head were in the clouds.

“You know;” She breathes as she pulled away, her hands on Han’s chest as he bit his lip because Bailey just had to. “I am not going to be one of your bed bunnies.”

“Who says you’re going to be one?” His answer both made Bailey frown in confusion and Han surprised. He wasn’t expecting to say that. But after kissing the girl and after making him feel like it was all that’s left to be done? He surprised himself.

All the banters and the knowing looks, after ignoring each other or playing cat and mouse, it all leads to this. A kiss on the mountain at way past midnight. He pulled her in a hug once again and began to be weirded to himself because it was not like him to do so. But everything he was doing with her right now? It felt like it was natural.

A breath of fresh air. Something new. Something he didn’t know he wanted. _Or needed._


	10. Bleach Boy & Party

It was her and the ticket infront of her. Staring at it like an idiot. Waiting for it to give her the answer she needs.

Bailey woke up by late lunch and held on to her lips as she remembered what happened last night. The _kiss_ , the _hugs_ and even a _goodbye kiss_ as Han followed her to her apartment to make sure she gets home safely. It was surreal, almost like a dream. One moment, they were passing each other comments, the other? They were _kissing_ at her doorstep.

It made her smile like an idiot. But also made her want to crash down like a broken computer.

She only had three weeks left. Three weeks left to her flight to Greece, and this time? It seemed like it was coming too fast than she wanted to. Last month, she was staring at her makeshift calendar like a lunatic, waiting for the days to hurry up. But now? Knowing she has a family here, and knowing a man-whore who suddenly **stops** being one and started being… _hers_. She wanted time to stop. Entirely.

A knock stopped her from the lingering thoughts and she stood up from the table and opened her door to see who it was. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Late lunch, Daisy.” He invited himself in, which completely annoyed Bailey but seeing him once again, she wasn’t exactly sure if she’s annoyed or she’s just glad to see him. What the hell got into her? “You know; I’m still not keen on the fact that you don’t have a phone.” He quipped, looking around her boring small apartment.

“I am not indulging myself in such things, and can you please sit down?” Han was looking around way too much so she just had to pull him to sit down on her small couch. He was carrying a plastic with takeout and she was glad, but also curious. “What are you doing here, Han?”

“You’re coming to the races tonight.” She opened her mouth to speak but Han looked at her with a brow raised. “Tonight is Sean’s race. He would want you to be there.” She huffs, of course, how could she forget that? “And I would want you to be there as well.” Those words tugged her stomach once again, feeling full even if she had zero food on her stomach yet.

“You and your sweet words, Han Lue. How many girls have you used that on?”

“That’s not fair, Daisy.” He scowled.

“Busted.” Bailey chuckles, grabbing a small table and pushing it infront of the couch. “Han, about last night…”

“You know we don’t need to rush things.” Han just had the need to say it. He didn’t even know how it happened but it just did, and he’s here now. Following what his mind tells him. And it felt right.

“Thank you, Han.” Bailey eases off. She wasn’t sure how to handle it just yet. It wasn’t like it’s her first time to kiss someone out of the blue, it’s just that… she’ll be leaving soon and she didn’t want to leave with a broken heart.

Han insisted to stay even if she tried to woo him in different things. He wanted to stay so that he could be sure she’ll be coming to the races tonight. _“I’m sure there’s a bunch of packets of Ritz Blitz waiting for you at your garage!”_ Bailey says sweetly, even laying her head on his shoulders as he watches some Japanese show but Han only gave her a smirk while shaking his head. It’s not going to work whatever it was so she quit trying and stayed in the same position for hours.

It felt normal, like things aren’t as bad as they really were, or that she wasn’t trying to run away from anything.

Bailey wanted this, whatever this is.

But her eyes lingering on the side table made her stopped from whatever cloud she’s in and the feeling of going away in a matter of weeks made her slump even more in Han’s shoulders. “You don’t have to leave, Bailey.” She could feel the vibrations of Han’s voice as she was leaning too close to him, almost too close that it looked like they’ve been together for years.

But Bailey knew no matter how much she loved staying in that place, beside Han and with her friends? She can’t really make the choices around her anymore. Most specially, the choice of either she’ll stay or go. “Not gonna change my mind anymore, Han-san.” She tried her best not to let it sound like she didn’t really want to, but it was already out of her hands.

Han didn’t want her to, but he didn’t want to push himself to some girl he knew wouldn’t last. But… does he have a choice if that’s what his brain and heart commands? _He was being too sappy_ , which is not like him. Yet he can’t seem to bring himself to stop whatever he was feeling for the girl.

Few hours later, Bailey was forced to get ready by Han who was, yet again, munching a packet of chips that she has in her house which she barely even touched because she rarely goes home anymore. Taking a long time in the bathroom, she contemplated yet again of how she’s going to do things.

Spend the remaining days left with them, and leave. Just like that. No one’s going to be put to harm and they would all be peaceful. _Except her heart, that is._

 “You’re wearing that to the races?” Han questions as Bailey came out of the bathroom with only wearing jeans and a tank top, paired with her favorite chucks because she didn’t want to go to the garage and only to wake up wearing something too revealing.

“What? Do I not satisfy the almightiness?” She snorts, earning a laugh from Han who was now leaning infront of her as she stood infront of the mirror.

“No, I like it.” Bailey stopped fixing her hair and looked at Han incredulously. “Reminds me of when you were oozing off Mona.” He winks, earning a slap on the stomach from Bailey. He laughs heartily which made Bailey stop and stare. Appreciating the man who she didn’t even half expected she’ll fall head over heels with.

And there it is, she admits it. _Damn that laugh, Han Lue._

It didn’t take long and they were both already on Han’s Mazda as he insists so. It was really not a problem with Bailey, but Han, who was particularly fidgety without any chips on his hand had suddenly grab her hands and he drove just like that. Intertwined hands like a real couple.

Bailey hates it, _but who was she kidding again?_

They reached the races and there it was again, the smell of burning rubber and the haze that it left as it sped towards the tracks. The music and the girls in their scanty clothes, grinding with just about anyone who had chosen them as conquest for the night. Bailey looked at Han as he parked, knowing all too well that the Han she knows will be the Han she sees tonight. “I won’t be mad or anything.” She quickly spat while she removes the seatbelt which Han replied with only a confused frown. “With the bunnies. It’s not like we have something.”

Han gave her a sharp glare which she didn’t know how to respond with. “You’re out about your wits tonight, Daisy.” Han instantly opens his door, leaving a confused Bailey as she slowly got out. The bed bunnies started making their way to her when Han, who seemed like he doesn’t give a single fuck with anyone, treads his way to hers and grabbed her by the waist.

Bailey was in utter confusion. “Holy hell. Am I in another universe or did Han just brought a girl—not any girl but Bailey in her Mazda!” Twinkie’s voice was loud enough to be heard by almost everyone in the vicinity, earning a glare from Bailey as both of them lean on the hood of their cars.

She has to admit. Han’s gesture brought warmth into her cheeks, even after leaning on the hood, Han’s hand was still around her waist like it’s the usual thing. “Shout it more, my people in LA says its muffled.” Bailey spat, which made Twinkie laugh still.

“So, is that official?” Sean came out of the blue with Reiko and Earl who seemed surprise that Han was still munching on his favorite chips like his hands weren’t around her waist. He was just giving them smirks and they turned to Bailey for an answer.

“What’s official?” She acted innocent but the looks they were giving to her was pushing her to say something. Anything. “I mean, who’s going to blame him? He saw how I drift and I warned not to fall in love with me.” They laugh, seeing a surprised with a frown face from Han.

“She hasn’t seen me drift yet so who knows who fell in love with who?” He quickly spat, giving her a smirk and Bailey raising her hands in surrender. She wasn’t going to win anyways. He has a comeback for just about anything.

“I’m parched.” Bailey quickly changed the subject as people passed by with cans of beers on their hand. Giving Han a glance, he nods and Bailey went off to get a drink on the beer fridge they passed by a while ago.

It didn’t take her long to get one and as she was making her way back, a figure stopped in front of her with a playful smirk across his face. “You seemed to be lost.” His voice trailed, looking at Bailey from up to down, particular stopping at her chest area. Bailey seemed to notice the Japanese bleached hair boy infront of her, giving her a feeling that she might just punch someone tonight.

And boy did Dom taught her how to punch like a man. “I’m really not so if you’d excuse me—“ He was quick to spun her around, holding her by the wrist and giving her the same lustful look. “If you don’t let go, this beer can with crush your face in thirty seconds.”

“Aren’t you just feisty then?” She bit her lip and was about to crunch the beer can to use it as a weapon when a voice called, making the boy infront of her look behind her.

“Mori! Let her go. She’s my friend.” Neela crept beside her and had obviously looked worried. “Let her go, Mori.” She said strictly, but with hesitance. The boy muttered something in Japanese before letting her wrist free and raising his hands as he struts away from the two girls. “I’m sorry about him. He’s just—“

“Too over his head? An asshole? Someone who thinks he look like a model?” Neela chuckles but shook her head as Bailey was still evidently riled up. It was an opportunity to practice her skills but Neela stopped her before she could do anything… impulsive.

“He’s my schoolmate, and a friend too…” Her voice trailed. “He’s one that I was going to let you meet, and the other was supposed to be my boyfriend.” She could see that Neela was embarrassed but she smiled at her, assuring that it was fine with her.

“Let’s cross out bleach boy on the list and onwards to the boyfriend.” Bailey had let her pull to wherever her boyfriend was, and it was just across from where Han was. He nodded at her, still eating up like a monkey on his hood as Sean talks beside him. Bailey purses her lips as she wondered what if Han knew what Morimoto had attempt to her? Would he not care or would he lose his shit?

Bailey _didn’t_ wanna know. “Takashi, this is my friend, Bailey.” Neela got the attention of a Japanese man with spiky dark hair and a piercing look. He was all tough and buff, which intrigued her at most. “He’s DK around here. Drift King.” DK snakes his arms around her waist and it forced Bailey to smile instead of a judging look.

“Nice to meet you, Bailey.” He says in the most English that he can.

“As to you, DK. That’s a big title. You seem really good.” It was not doubtful. The Fairlady behind DK has just about the same buff as its owner. It was fully upgraded and heavily modified it could almost make Bailey ooze off like the first time she saw Han’s Mona.

“Good? I’m the best.” The amount of airhead the boy had bothered Bailey but she waves it off with a smile.

“Good for you then.” She smiles, looking at Neela with the same unsure smile like what she saw to her as they went near her boyfriend. “I’ll get going then, don’t wanna ruin the sweet moment.” Bailey waves as she walks backwards, giving them one last smile before turning to Han who has his eyebrow raised. _“What the fuck was that?”_ She whispers, making Han laugh and Sean glance to her.

“You’ve met DK.” Sean spats as he stood beside her. “One I lost Mona with.”

“The title _King_ ring a bell, cowboy?” Sean shakes his head as he made his way to Earl and Reiko at the side who was watching Twinkie sell trainers to just about anyone. “Neela mentioned that DK was your business partner. What kind of business?” It wasn’t her type to be nosy but she was just curious. She hasn’t seen DK around at the garage, not even once. So it was a mystery to her.

“His uncle was Yakuza, me and him are around his turf so we get money for him, we go home with something.” Bailey didn’t expect Han would answer her straightforward. But Han figured that if he opens some things to her, she might just trust him enough to make her stay. Han was… _hopeful._

“So you’re Yakuza’s little elves.” That was it. Another reason opening to her. On why Dom wanted her to be here. Yakuza’s were just about untouchable, and if she would be near him, it would help her very much.

But putting someone in danger, someone who she already fell for? She wasn’t going to risk that.

“Just like that.” Han smirks, making Bailey laugh a little. “What happened to that?” Bailey was going to take another swig as she wipes her other hand when Han saw what she didn’t really want him to see. Red marks on her wrist from bleach boy who thought gripping her tight would make her smother him.

“Oh, nothing. Maybe just Neela’s grip as she was trying not to get me lost in the crowd.” _Lie._ But Bailey took it as Han believed as he spun around and continued eating his chips. “Who’s he gonna race with anyway?”

Before Han could answer, bleach boy came strutting across them with even both hands swaying as he did, giving her a knowing look. “Huh.” The first words he muttered. Bailey was shaking her head, making it known that he shouldn’t try anything but he was, of course, a clueless airhead. “That’s why you don’t want me. Because you’re already Han’s flavor for tonight!” Han stopped his hands from eating and Bailey could swear she saw Han almost crushed the packet.

“You’ve done it now, bleach boy.” Seconds later, Han was already pulling Morimoto’s collar and had the same nonchalant but warning glare on his eyes. That instantly made everyone stop, and even the crew go near them as they try to break it apart.

“You did it to her hand?” Bailey couldn’t care less if Han gave the boy a piece of action but knowing he’ll just put himself into trouble, she quickly held on to his arms and shakes her head.

“Bleach boy is not worth it.”

“Han. Let go of Mori. He’s about to race.” DK behind him scowled as Mori has a mixture of fear and rage on his face. Han pushes Mori away, giving him one last look before turning to Bailey with the same sharp glare.

“Why didn’t you told me?”

“Han, it was really nothing—“

“It was not. That asshole had the gal of touching you—“

“Han, if he as so much did more, I would do the honor of punching his guts until he vomits all of it away.” Han’s expression eases off, and was even trying hard not to laugh. “I know, descriptive.” She was just as surprised when Han pulled her into a hug.

“I told you it was official!” Twinkie’s voice blares as he saw the action, making them pull apart and glare at him just the same. “The race is about to start, everyone!” He quickly ran away before he could even hear anything, leaving the two shrugging and making their way to Sean’s Evo.

“Cowboy.” Bailey greeted as she slouched down and Han leaned on the car beside her. Sean looks at her as he was done putting the seatbelt with a determined look on his face. “I see you’re going to race with bleach boy.” Her voice trails as she saw the prick on a yellow Fairlady. “His face is so revolting so do me a favor and slump him on the garbage after you win the race—“ Han pulled her to her waist away from Sean who was already laughing his ass off. He was amused by how Bailey could be a sweetheart and a bad ass at the same time.

“Don’t tolerate the kid.” He warns but with a smile on.

“You do the same, Han Lue.” Turning her face to Sean again, she gave him a sweet smile. “Good luck, cowboy!” Sean nods his head and both Bailey and Han stood to the side as they watch the race began.

The race had started and Sean got a head start as he was evidently good in straight drag, but as they disappeared on the first curve, everyone hurried to make their way on the elevator, with the crew taking their time as it was already getting crumpled inside. It was then their turn and the elevator went straight through the top and they waited in anticipation as to who’s car is going to get to the top.

As people heard the revving of the car, all attentions were poured on the curve track. “If Sean wins, and he will! We’re going to have a party; you hear me?!” Twinkie jumped infront of Han and said those words as he was making his way around and collecting bets. Bailey couldn’t help but laugh, causing a slight ache in her stomach as she was still doing so.

“Did you filled the kid’s tank with Redbull?” Han was amused on how hyper the kid was and just as amused to Bailey who can’t stop laughing.

“Back to fruit punches for the kids.” Han muttered, making Bailey laugh more it could almost bring her to tears. “Get a hold of yourself, Daisy.” Han puts his arm around her waist and that made Bailey go back to her wits and feel the tugging on her stomach once again. Not from laughing… but from Han’s touch.

Suddenly, a red Evo spun around the race track, drifting in doughnuts two times before stopping, and it made the crew eventually go to where Sean was and celebrated his glory. The red Evo was shiny clean as they had repaired and repainted it, and it has zero dents which made Bailey proud. “Remember to have a party for the cowboy like what the hyperactive boy said.” She pointed out as she watches them from afar, with several people congratulating him and patting him at the back.

Mori’s yellow Fairlady came right after, with them hearing him scream and almost cry. “Oh my god, that is the best entertainment for the night.” Bailey bemused with a large grin on her face.

Next she saw was DK dropping keys on Han’s free hand, “Pleasure doing business.” He quipped with a smile that made Bailey’s heart stop again. Damn it, damn that smile. “He bet his Skyline against my Mazda.” He winks, making Bailey hang her mouth.

“A business man indeed.” Bailey pulled Han by his hand, making their way towards Sean and letting it go as they near. “Bleach boy screaming and beating up his steer made my day, and that’s all thanks to your not-anymore-crappy drifting!” Bailey pulled him into a hug as Sean laughs his ass once again.

“I kinda wanna do that often, you know.” Bailey nods as she pulled away, earning a scoff from Han.

“Tolerating the cowboy.” He turned to Sean and nods at him. “You did good, kid.” Sean was glad the two people infront of him took the liberty of teaching him and was just about happy as Han puts his arms around Bailey’s shoulder and went their way. “A party on the garage!” Han yelled and made their way back to the elevator.

With Bailey, evidently blushing while bed bunnies’ shots daggers at her.


	11. Punches & Pictures

“There’s a stupid smile on your face.”

Bailey spat as she was just under the hood, inspecting her car when she saw Sean enter with a smile on his face. She tried to look around and see if anyone else saw him enter or there was something funny behind her but saw nothing. She’s even the only person on the garage. Han was drowning in paper works and the others were still coming home from school. “What? What smile?” Sean tried to look away, but Bailey had caught it.

“Oh good lord. Who did you go out with to make you look like a Texan tomato?” She closed the hood and leaned by her car, waiting for Sean’s answer as he laid down his bag and tried to change in casual clothes.

“Went out with? Bailey, you’re crazy.” She shot him a look and he sighs. “This’ll only be between us, okay?” She nods. “I went out with Neela last night. We went to eat at some small dinner place and went drifting to the mountains. Who knew that girl could drift good, right?” Bailey didn’t know much about everything in the crew but she sure does know what Sean got himself to.

Bailey smacks the back of Sean’s head with a frown evident on her face. “You did not?!”

“What was that for?!”

“Neela has a boyfriend. With close ties in the Yakuza. Do you want to get yourself killed? I’d be happy to do the honors if you want to.” Sean shook his head and chuckles. “Really, Sean. Don’t get yourself too close to her. She may be nice and all that, but she’s still someone else’s girlfriend.” Sean could only nod and went on his way to the bathroom, while Bailey made her way to the loft and saw Han switching his eyes to papers and his laptop. “I didn’t think you’d actually do work.”

Han looked at her with a frown and let out a small laugh afterwards. “Life’s not all fun and games, Daisy.”

“Oh believe me, I know that.” She sat across from him as she watches him busy himself.

This man was someone she was sent here for, and she couldn’t bare to even say a thing. Not even one. “We’re going to the docks later. Sean wanted to take his new tires into practice.” She nods, still in the same cloud of thoughts. “Are you okay?” Han asks, letting go of the paper and leaning on his chair.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” She didn’t know what to do anymore. Like stuck and wished that time would stand still and make everything feel like this. Peaceful and okay. “Let’s go make our ears bleed with Sean’s drifting!” Bailey stood up instantly, changing moods drastically as she didn’t want to spend all her time thinking about what if’s and wishes.

If that was so her fate, then so be it. But she’s going to treat everyday like her last.

Live life to the fullest until she can, right?

“Yeah, this’ll probably be the death of me.” Bailey tried her best not to roll her eyes as Sean’s tires screech on the pavement. She knew she wanted to help the kid be better on what he wanted to do, but she didn’t really anticipate that it would be that annoying to hear.

Han was beside her, his one arm around her shoulders and the other on a magazine. He didn’t seem to care and he was, in fact, just chilling while he had his sunglasses on. Han’s arms didn’t bother her too much, but it was just making her stomach tied in knots every now and then as Han went on to draw circles on her shoulders, like it was just a habit. “I told you, you tolerate the kid too much.” Han nonchalantly said, making Bailey roll her eyes once again.

“You do too.” She watches as Sean screech for the hundredth time, making the birds fly out and maybe Bailey’s ears too.

“Boy needs to chill.” Twinkie muttered as he was just playing with his PSP, and the rest were just watching—or gawking as they waited when he’ll get tired of practicing for the day. It was good to see that Sean was improving, it was an achievement, but he was, indeed, taking it too far.

“Hey, Twink. I’m gonna grab another set.” Sean finally stopped near them and muttered, but Twink hastily lets’ go of his console and stood up to stop Sean from getting another set because it was, in fact, really expensive and it’ll probably come out of their paychecks if he didn’t stop.

Bailey was going to complain about another screeching behind them when she stood up, making Han grunt as he didn’t want to let go of Bailey, but only to see her surprised face. It was a familiar black Fairlady that Bailey had seen one time and remembered. It parked beside Han’s Mazda and immediately went out was the same buff man that gave Bailey the creeps for dating a high school girl.

DK came rushing towards someone, Han removes his glasses and is ready to greet him because both of them knows already why DK was here. He took Bailey behind her, as if shielding to the three other goons DK brought with and attempted to stop him. “DK, grab a chair! We’re about to roast some marshmallows.” Han said with fake glee on his voice but DK pushed past against him, and on to Twinkie who tried to do the same, and went directly to they know he went for.

He took one swing on Sean’s left cheek, making him fall down in an instant. But it did not end there because he took a couple of blows, and even one from DK’s knee. “Stay away from her, or the only thing you’ll be driving is a wheelchair.” Bailey’s hand turned into a fist as she was seeing Sean’s busted lip. Han seemed to notice her immediate stance and went on to hold on her shoulders.

DK pushed past against Twinkie once again and stopped to Han. “Find yourself a new driver.” But what caught Bailey’s eyes after DK decide he was done was Morimoto, spitting a gum on Twinkie’s face.

And that was when Bailey couldn’t see anything but red. Blood red.

She pushed past from Han’s grip, getting to Morimoto in an instance and taking a whole jab directly on his face. Han dragged her away from Morimoto as the others were quick to do the same to her, making DK yell something to make them stop. “Your face is revolting and I’m going to make it worse if you do that to him or to any of my crew again.” Bailey didn’t notice she spoke all of it in clear Japanese, making Morimoto nod with an obvious glare on his eyes as he sat there with his nose bleeding. It was one thing to mess with Sean, but another to someone who didn’t do anything. Bailey couldn’t just let anyone in her crew get that treatment, not Twinkie, Reiko, Earl or anyone for that matter.

Bailey only saw DK going towards them while Han was still holding on to her waist, eyeing both her and Han, and muttering something. “Get yourself a new girlfriend as well, alright?” He tapped Han’s shoulders and the goons disappeared with DK in an instant. Han gave her a disappointing look, and to Sean with way worst.

“What’d you expect? You didn’t just play with fire, you soaked the matches in gasoline.”

* * *

 

“That was really stupid, you know that, B. Right?”

Bailey seethed through her teeth as Reiko attempted to dab another cotton on her fist. Turns out, bleach boy’s teeth caught her fist and it ended with a gash. It was fulfilling though, but Twinkie was right. It was probably really stupid. “I just didn’t want anyone to mess with my family is all.” Twinkie handed her a drink and sat beside her as they gather on the lounge.

“Thank you, B.” Twinkie mumbled and she replied with a smile. She didn’t need to be thanked for because it was what families do, but she was glad she did that. It only really proves that she’s not as bad as anyone and that she really meant well.

But… the thing is, ever since they came back to the garage, Han was distant. He didn’t even acknowledge her gash or swollen knuckles, he didn’t even look at her when they came back. All he did was go straight to his office and bury himself on his paperwork. It was bugging Bailey to no end because she only did what she thinks was right, that you shouldn’t let anyone mess with your family and she was sure Han knows that but he’s acting all weird. “What’s his problem?” Bailey muttered which made Earl and Reiko look at each other. “What?”

“He’s just pissed off.” Earl says, closing his laptop and sighing. “Most of the time, Mori or even DK carry guns around them whenever they’re out and you could’ve died.” Reiko nodded with a worry plastered on their faces. Bailey huffs. If there’s really one thing they should be worried about? It’s Bailey loosing out of control. She may be scared for her life but that doesn’t mean she didn’t know anything about combat.

It’s just that… the ones that are chasing her? Let’s just say he was a former UK assassin. And she was nowhere near that.

“You just have to understand him, B. He was just worried.” Reiko mumbled as she packed up the first aid kit and Earl followed pursuit because they still had a job to do. It was not really late at night and all of them were at their jobs, that also mean Bailey couldn’t do anything else while Han continues to ignore her.

And what better way to get anger out of the system than to drink. Right?

She grabbed a Corona from the fridge and down it like its water, shutting her eyes as she felt the alcohol draw line on her throat, but continued either way. She grabbed several on to a tool box and went straight to where the balcony of the place was. She hasn’t been there before and Reiko only told her about it the other week. Bailey knew it was the perfect time as she could see plenty city lights from the balcony, and she could breathe fresh air. Away from the ones who will harm her, away from Han who deemed to hate her for only doing what she figured best.

A few hours more, she was beginning to feel dizzy. Her tolerance was high but the cold air may have an effect or two on her tolerance, and maybe the twelve bottles around her as well. It was scattered on the ground and she was just leaning on the railing, waiting to get past the dizzy point. “B? Bailey? Hey?” She saw Sean entered the balcony and closed the door behind him, sporting a large bruise on his forehead. “Are you drunk?”

“Depends on who’s asking.” Bailey laughs, making Sean chuckle as well as he grabbed the bottle from Bailey’s hand. She didn’t put up a fight and he sat there beside her. “I told you, you’re going to get yourself killed.” Bailey’s voice was almost forming slurs but Sean understood otherwise.

“It was worth the risk, ain’t it?”

“You’re stupid, cowboy.”

“I know, B.”

“Han’s mad at me for defending Twinkie. He’s stupid, too. Like you.” Bailey turned her head and saw Sean with a large grin on his face after laying the already empty bottle down.

“He’s just worried about you, B. You could’ve gotten the same fate. And you’re pretty stupid too.”

“I guess we’re all stupid then.” They both chuckled, leaning on the railing and looking at a blank wall. “Go to sleep, Sean. You have school tomorrow.” She pushed him and stood up on her own, struggling a little bit but didn’t want to make it obvious.

“You’re right. Let’s go?” She shook her head and wave him off dismissively. “You seem drunk already, B. Let’s go.”

“I think I’ll take a breather here first.” Sean pursed his lips and attempted to say something but Bailey only gave him a quick glance and a smile. “I’m not drunk. Promise.” Lies. But he didn’t want to push her anymore.

“Don’t do anything stupid, alright?”

“I think I’m way beyond past that.” They chuckled and the next thing she hears were a door closing. But not long ‘til it opened again and she grunts. “Sean, I told you—“ She stopped as she spun around and saw Han who entered the balcony and leaned on the door. He was holding nothing and it actually surprised Bailey that he wasn’t munching around like crazy. “Oh, you.”

Han saw the bottles scattered around the floor and shook his head. “What you did out there could’ve gotten yourself killed—“

“Well, as you can see now that you’re talking to me, I’m not dead.” _Not yet_ , she thought. “I only did what I think is right, because Twinkie is innocent and doing that to him is bullshit!” Her words were slurry indeed and Han took it upon him that she was already drunk.

“Come with me.” Han pulled her away from the railing and she wasn’t able to remove his grip as she was still dizzy, and walking didn’t really help. Coming out of the balcony, she saw that the lights were already dimmed and wary that she may have spent hours outside without even noticing. Han was still pulling her, in to the hallway and on to the familiar door.

“Han—“

“You’re drunk. Go to bed, and we’ll talk when you’re on your wits again.” The sight of the bed was comforting to her, but even if she tries to disagree with him, it was useless because she was way hammered than she thought. “Just… think about it, Bailey. Not everyone here wants you gone.” She huffs, sitting on the edge of the bed and massages her head. “Sure as hell, not even me.” She stopped mid way and like a blur, he was out of the room and she was left with drunken thoughts lingering on her mind.

Frustrated, she kicked her shoes and removed her sweater, leaving her with only a tank and a short. Bailey positioned himself in the middle of the bed, pulling the warm covers and as it envelopes her completely, she sighed. But even after getting double vision, she was sure that what she saw on Han’s bedside table was a picture frame—and an image of a familiar woman.

But then she drifted off to sleep. Forgetting all about it and succumbed dreamland.


	12. Truths & Denials

She woke up from the sunlight hitting her eyes, pulling the covers even more up to her head but stopping as she realized that she has no silk covers on her bunk. Sitting up straight instantly, she found herself in a room and the memories of last night came pouring down like cold water.

This was Han’s room, and she got herself stupefied with Corona last night.

Sighing, she slumped herself in to the bed once again and took in her surroundings while trying to ignore the splitting headache. Han’s room was painted in gray, the cover of his bed was in chocolate brown and they were sure comfortable. That explains the amount of bunnies that didn’t want to leave his room. Pushing past the thoughts of bunnies, she saw a dresser beside her, a door for what must’ve been the bathroom, and a table with a flat screen above. His room was simple, and was not cluttered like she expected it to be. But she knew Han wasn’t that kind of a man, judging by the tools in his garage? He was _really_ not that kind of man.

Looking over to the left, the covers of the window was on to the side, the reason why it awoke her from the slumber. But what caught her eye once again was the memory of what she saw last night. The picture. Sitting up once again, she grabbed the picture frame with a woman on it. Bailey was sure she knew who it was even if she had only seen her once.

So sure that something about seeing it on Han’s room gave her quite the tugging on her chest. Not the same feeling she felt whenever Han does something out of sync, but the feeling she didn’t even want to acknowledge.

She laid the frame back to the side table, pulling herself away from the bed and attempted to make it and fix herself on the bathroom before leaving the room. Once she did, she noticed the time and it was already late lunch, the kids will be at the garage at two in the afternoon, and Han was probably in his office. Pursing her lips and determined to go home, she carried her shoes and started making her way to the stairs when a person called her name. “Bailey.” Turning, she saw Han with a cup of coffee on his hand. “Where do you think you’re going?” Looking at him, it’s like she could remember seeing the picture on the night stand and it was bothering her chest once again.

She had no reason to, but she felt like she was _hurt._ “Home. I remembered I have a lot to do—“

“Way overused.” He handed her the coffee but Bailey only shook her head. “We have to talk about yesterday.”

“We really don’t have to, Han. I’m not going to be sorry for hitting bleach boy, but I’m sorry if I ever got you worried, or whatever.” She turned and attempted to go down the stairs when Han grabbed her shoulders and turned her to him again. “Han, I want to go home.” But what stopped her was Han’s hug. It was making her legs go jelly, and she didn’t want it. “Han—“

“You could’ve gotten harmed, you know that right?” Bailey could feel his warm breathing on her shoulders, remembering that she forgot her sweaters and his breath makes her shoulders shiver. “That’s really stupid, Daisy.” She coughs out a chuckle, unbelievable that they were in the middle of what must be an argument and he still calls her Daisy.

Han pulled away and looked intently into her eyes. Bailey could feel nothing but drowning on the dark eyes infront of her, it was the same feeling like on the mountains, it was still inviting. Like all she ever wanted was to kiss him.

And so, she did.

Bailey didn’t know what’s gotten into her but she kissed him, surprising Han but didn’t take long before he responds. Putting his arms around her waist, and the other on her neck. She had completely let go of her shoes, knowing that gripping on something was impossible whenever Han was kissing her. It was too much intensity, and she went all the way with him.

She didn’t even know how it happened but Han had carried her towards the exact room she left, towering over her as he leaned her on the bed. His kisses were travelling all the way from her neck, and all the way back to her lips. Bailey was getting in the heat, pushing Han on the bed as she cradled on to him. She was about to pull her tank away when a picture stopped her from doing so.

“Bailey? What’s wrong?” She pulled herself away from Han who was already frowning, worried that he might have done something wrong. “Is it something that I did?” Bailey shook her head and fixed her hair as she sat down and leaned on the head board. “Bailey—“ Han soon realized what it was when her eyes darted on the frame once again. “Let me explain.”

“Please do so.” She didn’t want to make it look like she knows the person on the picture, but she was intrigued. She saw that girl only one time when she helped Dom, and that one time she was in absolute awe. Gisele was not like the others she had met before, she holds a strong stance, an ex-Mossad and someone no one would even try to messed with. But she was really nice to her even if it was just one time, and her smile was really pretty.

She wasn’t insecure, but she sure does want to know what happened between them.

Gisele was _family_ , and she didn’t want to cross with her with Han.

 _“She died saving me.”_ It’s as if she almost choked on her own saliva with what he said. Bailey… didn’t know about that. She wasn’t simply up to date with everyone, and even so, she was gone to finish off her job in LA the last year, away from family, when everyone seemed to be on some job she barely knows as well. No one had told her about Gisele dying, and she didn’t even know if she felt betrayed or they didn’t want the subject to last long.

Tears are starting to form on her eyes but she didn’t want him to see. He can’t know that she knows her. “She died saving me and somehow, maybe a part of my heart went with her.” Bailey could understand that. It was not hard to love a girl like her, with those smile and how nice she was, she could understand Han. But her heart was broken for her. For they didn’t even bothered to tell her. “And that’s why I was afraid on the thought of losing you too.” She quickly hugged him when she felt the tears had started to fall. It was just too much. And if she was right, Owen Shaw, the brother of who was now out to get her? Is the one responsible for her death.

And if Han knew that? He’d be broken hearted the same way he felt with her. And she didn’t want that anymore. She didn’t want to see Han be hurt, he didn’t deserve it. Not from another hand of the Shaw family. Not… _again._ “Why are you crying?” She pulled away, brushing her tears and breathing heavily.

She has to do it now. “Han, I don’t think we could work out… whatever this is.” They’re not technically together, never finalized anything and yet it seemed to just be clear to them. But Bailey knew it wasn’t going to last, and was mad at herself from letting it go to that point.

Not… entirely though. Because being with Han felt like she was in daze. Somewhere where she didn’t want to wake up from or escape from. “Bailey, are you still drunk?” Han frowns, Bailey wanted to laugh but it was just too much. “Is this about—is this about us not clearing anything?”

“No, no. Han, it’s not.” Bailey tried to get it as calmly as she can, and clear, but she didn’t even know if she could. “I just didn’t think it’s going to work. I can’t stay here for long and I don’t think there’s nothing that could change my mind otherwise.” Lie.

“Wh—I thought were okay? Everything seemed to be okay. The last weeks—“

“I guess we were just wrong then.” She stood up, trying her best not to cry again but it was almost impossible. Seeing Han confused and hurt, it hurts her more. After learning all about those from him? She couldn’t take it anymore. Not anymore. “I—I’m sorry.” She said last after storming out of the room, gathering her shoes and all of the clothes that she has on the bunk. Bailey was surprised Han didn’t stop her anymore but it was for the better.

At least this was easier. Was it?

After gathering all her things, she went straight to the garage door and stopped when she saw Twinkie’s car making its way inside. She had no choice but to back up and say… goodbye? “Hey baby girl! Where are you going?!” All four of them left the car and knowing Sean’s look, it was obvious. She was carrying a duffel bag with her and if it wasn’t obvious to Twink, it was clear to the three.

“I have to go, Twinkie.” She says calmly, and if he didn’t get it a while ago? He got it now.

“Bailey…” His voice trailed and Bailey couldn’t even look at them. To Twinkie who was nothing but good to her. Who tried to help make her believe that it was worth staying in Tokyo.

“Let’s just drink it off, you know?” Sean spats as they draw near her but she chuckles as she shook her head.

“You’re not allowed to drink, cowboy.” It was tearing her apart, seeing their faces. But then, she had to. She didn’t want to make it any harder than it should be. Bailey was there for a reason, she wasn’t there to settle with someone she didn’t want to put to harm, not to make another family that she has to leave, and obviously not to get attached. And she did all the complete opposite of those.

“Bailey—“ Earl was going to say something else when a loud sound of the door closing caught all their attention at once. She knew it was Han, and she wanted to run. Bailey didn’t know what she’ll do if he asks him, but she prays he wouldn’t.

“Let her.” As nonchalant as he could, stopping himself from flinching even it… tore something apart in his chest, he muttered those and went to get himself a packet of Ritz Blitz.

Bailey couldn’t turn, she couldn’t look at him after that. So, she gave all of them a small smile, taking a mental note and remembering how all of them looked like before walking away and making herself believe that what she was doing is right. It was, for the most part.

Even if she did the complete opposite of what she was here for. _Tell him why._

“Han, what the hell was that?!” Sean spats, letting go of his bag on the pavement and all four of them standing in front of Han who was nonchalantly eating his Ritz Blitz while watching the television. He looks at them with a frown, and shrugs. Like nothing happened.

“She won’t leave without a reason, Han.” Reiko says as calmly as she could, still wary that Han was their boss and was older than them. But Han tugs the corner of his lips and let out a laugh in disbelief.

“Bailey said it the first time, that she’s not going to last here long. What’d you expect?” They couldn’t believe how Han could casually take this, but his slight flinch didn’t escape Sean’s look. He may be just younger than him, but he sure does know what that look was. And he wasn’t stupid.

He looked at the other three and they all scampered around, Sean sat at the lazy boy beside Han’s and they sat there for a while. “Do you expect us to believe that it didn’t affect you in any way?” He mumbled making Han shrug like its nothing. Sean chuckles. “Bailey might be a bad liar but you’re as bad as her.” Sean saw on the corner of his eyes how tight Han gripped the packet on his hands, but pretended like he didn’t see it.

“There are a lot of girls in the city, Sean. Why would I be hang up with some girl who turned up like a lost puppy.” Sean could only shake his head, giving him one last unimpressed look and left.

Han knew it was obvious and it was frustrating him. He didn’t felt this way before, after Gisele. And it was bothering him out of his wits. There were girls who are just feisty as she was, but she got his whole attention for some reason. Maybe because he saw something pure. Someone who wouldn’t crawl on his knees just for a night with him, or someone who would care for his family like he did. Someone who would act like a good model in front of the kids even if she was about out of her wits from time to time. She would try. But the mere memory just pulled his heart in every direction.

He hates that he wants her. He hates that he wants someone he _can’t_ have.


	13. Deja Vu & Flames

A week.

That was what’s left for her to stay in the agonizing city. Seven more days before she could go away and forget about the Tokyo scene. Seven days until she can start forgetting about the pain and the feelings completely. Seven more _fucking_ days for her to get stuck around her little apartment and try not to remember Han’s touch, his kiss nor his hugs. She wanted to forget about his voice, how it made her shiver to no end, or how Han would look at her when he thought she didn’t know.

Bailey wanted to forget how to feel. But it was easier said than done.

Loitering about on the streets of Tokyo, she found herself in the middle of the city. On where it was most alive at night, where billboards shone upon the city itself, where streetlights and bar lights would shine the side walk, where people were in the midst of their conversation while touring around the glorious city.

She sat there, on an empty bench and was just looking around. She hasn’t gone much around Tokyo, not that she needed to because it might just cause her trouble, but she thought she could take the time today and stare at it from a different perspective. From someone who wasn’t scared for her or her family’s life, from someone who won’t have an idea about the races or someone who was simple. A person who would go about her day, come home from a long day at work and sleep. Bailey wondered how that feels.

Bailey wondered if she had that life, would she meet Han all over again like a sadly written love story?

“There’s a stupid look on your face.” She remembered saying those words to Sean the other week, and as if déjà vu, she heard it again beside her. Bailey turned sideways and was about to address the British accented man who spoke but stopped mid way when she found herself out of breath.

Out of breath, and utterly confused. “There’s a really stupid look on your face a while ago. It was funny to look at.” Bailey couldn’t believe her eyes. She wanted to run, but as she was just attempting so, the man at the other side of the bench slid his coat and showed that he has a gun.

“S-Shaw.” The only word she was able to mutter as she found her throat dry. Extremely dry.

“That’s a family name and we’re not entirely looking for you. Just me, so that’ll be Deckard.” He smiled sweetly at her, putting back the coat in its old place and eating a burger casually. Like he wasn’t there to ultimately take her life in an instant, or to torture her into telling him where they were.

Bailey knew right then that she didn’t really made a good job at hiding. She was out and about at the races, fooling herself that Tokyo was a big city when in fact, the bigger the city, the easier she could be found. She sighed in resign, leaning on the bench and accepting her long awaited fate. “Nice to finally meet the young member of the Toretto Clan.” She huffs.

“You don’t lie to family.” She remembered about Gisele, and that was just about it. The lies, the secrets and everything in between. You shouldn’t be keeping things to family, nor leaving them behind. But that was what she did as well, and she was just being a hypocrite.

“Exactly.” Deckard muttered with his mouth full. “And you don’t let your family get killed and not get revenge for it. Right?” Bailey turned to him. Remembering what Han told her about getting ready to accept her fate. She was accepting it, open arms. It was only a matter of time.

At least she’s not harming anyone. Anyone that she loves. “Just get it over with, Deckard.” She addressed, knowing that whatever it is that he’ll do to her, she’ll have to endure. For family. “I’m not giving you anything, no matter what. So just get it over with so I wouldn’t waste any more of your time.” She could hear Deckard chuckle, crumpling the paper that once covered the burger and dumping it in the middle of the bench.

“Killing you is easy, and not the first priority. It will, eventually. But you’re gonna have to wait, love.” Bailey turned to him with a frown. “I need to know where the rest of your family is.” Bailey let out a laugh in disbelief. She wouldn’t. “If you won’t tell me shit, then consider your Tokyo boyfriend dead.”

“What are you talking about?” Her heart was racing. Bailey was sure Deckard knows about him but she didn’t expect he’ll use him against her. She thought he’d just kill her and move on to the next target. There was a creepy smirk on Deckard’s face as he saw her reaction. That only made her scared more than she was before.

“I expect more from someone coming to the Toretto Clan but you’re just a sucker for ladies’ man, aren’t ya?” _He knew._ “I’m giving you until midnight to tell me where the rest of your family are.” It was not an empty threat and she sure knew what he can do. “If not, expect your Romeo to be done for in the exact time. Alright, love?” Deckard drops a phone in the middle of the bench, giving her one last wink before going off his way.

Bailey quickly grabbed it and there she saw Han’s picture with her outside her apartment.

And the time, 11:13 PM.

She almost tripped as she hurried down to the sidewalk and over to her car. Her hand stumbled upon the keys as she found herself shaking from fear and anger. Bailey wanted it to be over, she wanted it to end in one shot, but he didn’t let her. He was going to harm the person she loves and it angered her. So much she had to breathe in and out before driving and getting herself in a freak accident.

She hurried to drive, not minding whether her car was caught driving way past the limit. She looked at the rear view mirror to see if there’s anyone following her as she took the unfamiliar route but when she was sure no one was there, she drove the way to Han’s garage and didn’t mind whether her car almost hit the bike in the garage.

Everyone looked at her way and she saw right then Neela, beside Sean on the loft. Twink, Earl and Reiko looking by the lounge and Han, under one car, stopping when she got out. “B? I knew you’d come back!” Twink was fast to greet her with a hug but stopped mid way when they saw her tear-streaked face.

Han knew something was wrong. “Bailey? What’s wrong? What happened?” He quickly threw the wrench and ran towards her, enveloping her quickly in a hug.

“We need to go, Han.” She pulled away but Han didn’t budge. “Han, please. Let’s go!” She was desperate, but she needed to go with him. To keep him safe.

“Not until you tell me what this is about!” He spat, clearly frustrated and wanted to know why. She left just like that, and came back just as fast with tears running on her cheeks. He deserves to know, at least, why?

Bailey found herself crashing and falling apart. Ready to tell the truth even if she got no time. “I fucked up, Han. I fucked up so bad.” Tears were falling in her eyes and she can’t do anything to stop it. “I—I didn’t come here by accident. I didn’t come on to your bar just because I wondered if I could get a good night. I got there—here in Tokyo because Dom told me about you.” Han quick to release the hug as he hears things he had always wanted to know about.

The question of why she was here. “Dom told me that you could help. Because—because the last mission you had, where you fought Owen Shaw, his brother knew about what you all did and he hacked Hobbs’ computer, figured I was the easy target so we all got separated and he sent me to you for help. And I didn’t want to put you in harm, I didn’t want you to get hurt when Deckard Shaw is out there to get me.”

“He thought sending me off halfway across the world would help me be safe, to you. And I tried to stay away, I tried but I failed. And now Deckard is out there to kill us both if I didn’t tell him where the others are.” She didn’t want to look at him again. Knowing that what she had just told him was too much to take. Not in a one go. “I’m sorry I put you in this mess, Han. I’m sorry.”

Just then, she felt his thumb brushes the tears away from her cheeks. “You don’t have to be sorry, Bailey. Because I’ll do anything to keep you safe.” Bailey quickly hugged him as she felt the surge of somehow…. relief. “We’re going to get out of here and we’re going to be safe, alright?” She nods, allowing Han to pull her from where they were and turning around to the others. “Everyone, I need you to go home and not come back here in the mean time. And I need you to promise me that you’ll do that.”

Before anyone could even agree, they heard screeching coming towards the garage and Bailey ran to her car and on to her duffel bag, grabbing the weapon she so hardly tried to keep, and put it behind her waistband. Just then, she spotted a familiar Fairlady. “Not this again.” She spat as the others looked and saw three other goons with Mori and DK.

This time, she knew exactly why he was there. The reason was evident in Neela and Sean’s face. But something about DK’s glare to Han made Bailey come close to him. As if protecting him again. But Han only pushed her back and greeted DK in the same manner from before. Like nothing is happening. “Hey brother—“ DK was quick to take a swig to Han, which made Bailey scowl as she was going to come close but Earl gripped her tight on the wrist. It wasn’t her scene, _at least not yet._

“I vouched for you! Put my reputation on the line for you! We were partners!” DK yelled and if Bailey didn’t know any better, this was between what has been happening on their business. Something she didn’t even bothered to know. “You think you could keep your side deals from me?”

Han pushed him away as he tried to hold on to his collar. “Come on. We ain’t in the boy scouts. This is what we do.”

Just then, as she eyed Sean not to let Neela near, she did the exact opposite. “Takashi.” That only made him even way mad than he was a while ago. Taking one step back. DK draw a gun in front of Han, making all of them duck and froze. “What about now? Is this what we do?” Bailey believes Han could still handle this but she had other problems in store as well.

 _Deckard, escaping and not letting others get hurt._ “Man, you need me. You’d still be shaking down tea houses for chump change if it wasn’t for me.” He cocks the gun on Han’s head and that was it for Bailey.

“I will blow your brains out, gangster.” She pulls the safety off while holding it on DK’s head. She was at her reach. It was all coming down on her shoulders and she didn’t want any gangster making things even worse for them _. For Han_. “I am way beyond my point right now, and if you don’t lower the gun and run with bleach boy? I will fucking blow your brains out and it’ll be scattered on the floor like shit.” DK purses his lips, but he looked contemplated enough to shoot his partner. “I am not kidding, DK. I will end you and your uncle Yakuza will miss you terribly.” Determination to kill was traced on his face.

But not until a hard push on something made the garage doors close instantly, distracting their stand off and taking it as an opportunity to escape. Han quickly elbowed DK’s hand into letting go of the gun and taking a swing on his cheek, with Sean doing the same to Morimoto.

Han pulled her in an instant, with everyone scattering around and quickly, they made their way on to Han’s Mazda parked in front of his bar. But something was tugging on her stomach, something bothering Bailey and it instantly made her yell, “I’ll drive.” Han didn’t put up a fight because they were being chased still, and he didn’t want to argue with anything right now.

It was beyond Bailey how she drifted and made her way around the streets without hitting anyone, knowing that Sean’s Evo was following pursuit. “You should’ve made me drive, Daisy. Your drifting is lousy.” It was also beyond Bailey how Han could still joke about anything right now, but she had to be distracted away from her anger and while she drifted around the busy road.

“You fell in love with me after seeing me drift, what are you on about, jackass?” Han could only chuckle, but it was evident that he was getting worried. All these drifting around and escaping their fate, it was all coming down to him like a waterfall. “I want to tell you something.” She quipped, still drifting around the road, trying her best not to get hit by anything or to be chased completely by DK behind them.

“Focus on driving, Daisy.” She looked on the rear-view mirror and saw a yellow Fairlady crashes into a black car, knowing all too well that it was Morimoto and she could only purse her lips after. Focusing on what she had been meaning to tell him.

“If—If something happens, which is not far from the truth, but if something does… just know that I love you and that you have a crazy obsession with Ritz Blitz that I don’t hate, but quite worried from.” Han held on to her thighs, which made her smile even just for a second.

“I love you, too, Daisy. And that it’s not an obsession.” They laugh but as she drifted hard left into a street, it made them stop. She could see on the rear-view mirror that Sean’s Evo was getting drilled by DK. She changes gears, stump her foot on the brakes until they could get an escape and changes gears once again to not get caught by DK.

_Everything for family._

As she hurried to escape from DK, she didn’t expect to see the sight in front of her. The Evo was drifting around the corner, a huge number of people crossing the sidewalk running around as they try to pass it. Bailey got a glimpse of how it terrified Han, and her too. “It’ll be okay.” He muttered, almost unsure but Bailey had to believe it.

Just then, after quick attempts of getting past DK, she had the problem of drifting in a tight road and it ended with DK who spun around in front of them and drove backwards as he let out his right hand to shoot at them. “Han, would you please be so kind and shoot _your boyfriend_?” Bailey quickly spat as she ducks and avoid getting shot. Han grabbed the gun on the right beside her, cocking it and shooting him the same time with his head slightly out of the window.

It was an exchange of shots and Bailey knew that a bullet grazed her shoulders a little bit, which she didn’t had the time to complain to as she was just focused of getting out in front of DK. As she wiggled around the streets, she stumped the breaks and was able to get him out, and accelerated as she tries to outrun DK once again.

But just then, her eyes darted on the clock of his car. 11:59 PM. The tightening on her chest and tugging on her stomach continues, only stopping as it reaches _midnight_.

The exact same time the car plummeted and rolled on the highway, with Bailey taking the full blow as the car went on her side.

It was dark, and she knew she might have passed out over the seconds. But she tried to keep her eyes open, even if she can taste her blood from her mouth or that everything in her body hurts. “G-Get the fuck out now, Han Lue.” She tried to steady her vision and he was not hit as bad as her. But he was struggling to get his belts off as he seemed to take a blow on his arm. “Get out and hide from him.” She lifted her hand and quickly unclasped his seatbelt, sending him down and Bailey… getting drowned more and more in darkness.

“I’m going to get you out of here, Bailey. Just hold on.” But she knew she was caught on the cars components, she turned her head to Han and gave him a peck. “Daisy, hold the fuck on. I’m going to pull you out!”

“Han… I love you.” And then, the darkness swallowed her whole.

Sean pushed past everyone as he witnessed how the Mazda was hit and hovered by the other car. Seeing the two of them as they still try to wiggle their way out. He ran to them, knowing that in seconds, the car is going to blow up and he’ll lose them. “Sean!”

It succumbed in flames, got him thrown out by the mere force and as he looked up once again. The car is on fire and there’s _no way_ anyone—anyone could survive that.


	14. Truths & Beginnings

The loud music blaring from the speakers on the races, the girls in their scanty outfits and of course, Twinkie’s loud mouth was an everyday course of action in their nights. The school had just ended, allowing almost half the population on the races with underage—or _not so much_ underage kids roam and wander around with everyone. It didn’t bother anyone as they were there for a reason, to hangout around cars and maybe—earn some pink slips every once in a while.

Twink was so busy making money off models who wanted his limited edition sneakers, he has so much earned just twice as fast as everyone on the crew, but also, spends them just as fast if he sees something he fancies that fit for his Hulk-mobile.

Reiko and Earl were arguing into endless spirals as they leaned on Reiko’s hood, fighting on about which design would best fit for the car as Sean and Neela listened to them. They were on about it since the last two months, since… Han and Bailey died. The experts presented them almost unrecognizable bodies and they didn’t have to check—because it was not impossible for it to happen with the way the car exploded. The only thing left that seemed to have flew off the car and slightly damaged was Bailey’s picture on the glass of the speedometer that they knew Han had purposely put in right after she left. 

“Stop arguing and make up now, we need the design so we could start making it.” Neela muttered as she and Sean shook their head and focused on the car that they were going to design. It was the car Bailey bought, the gray Spec-S that they figured they could use today. They never bothered to look at it for the past months, but figuring that Bailey would’ve hated it if they didn’t take care of her car? They all agreed to use it on a race today, and change bodyworks as a tribute to them.

 _To the lovers who didn’t make it._ “You know, those two were the ones who showed me how one person can change the other entirely when they’re meant to be.” Sean knew how Han had always been. Someone nonchalant, cold or just out and about with girls every change he gets. But after Bailey’s arrival, and weeks of their non stop arguing and remarks, Han stopped being the Han he met, and started being so open with a lot of things.

Han didn’t bother hiding to him how hurt he was when Bailey left, didn’t even bothered hiding his laughter whenever he gets to piss her off or whenever Bailey would say something really funny. Han didn’t bother hiding his smile, or his glances whenever she wasn’t looking. It changed him, but for the better. “I’m sure they’re happy together out there.” Neela walks closer to Sean, giving him a quick peck and a hug. Neela might not know her that well, but the concern on her eyes when she met her on the races, it shows that she cares, even if she hardly knew her.

“Hey yo, Sean!” The two turned to look at Twinkie who called. “This dude over here wanna race the new DK.” He says, leaning on the Nissan and stopping for a bit as Twink knew it was Bailey’s car. But he waves it off with a smile and turned to the two who noticed.

Sean was the new DK indeed. He was the one who took the title after he beats DK on the race, with a deal that whoever loses the game would get out of the city. And DK was long gone, Sean, the next best drifter in Tokyo was hailed, and ever since then, no one tried to challenge him. _Except_ , today. “Heard he’s been beating everybody around Asia, too.” Twink added which made Sean chuckle.

“Not tonight, Twinkie.” Sean wasn’t up for a race, he just wanted to bring out Bailey’s car in the open, relieving some of the memories it came with.

“Said he knew Han and Bailey.” That instantly made him turn around. “Said they were… family.” The others may have heard and they all look at Sean, waiting for his answer. Sean never knew anyone from Bailey’s other crew, or Han’s. But hearing about Bailey’s confession that night they died, he knew it could be them. Turning to Neela, she nodded at him and he nods with a small smile on his face.

“Alright. Let’s race.” Sean tapped the side of the Nissan as it was the only car they brought. They trust Bailey had everything on it perfect and as they looked at the bonnet, it was.

“Bailey never misses a check up on this baby.” Earl muttered as he closed the hood, giving all of them a small smile. “It’s good to go, Sean.” He went inside the car, with all of the people following his suit as the new DK was about to race.

Sean placed the picture on Bailey’s car from Han’s Mazda, knowing it would somehow bring them close together in some way.

As he nears the starting point, he saw a blue Plymouth Road Runner waiting for him. It was being eyed by everyone because it wasn’t the usual type of cars that are always at the races. As he nears the car, he saw a bald man who seemed too buff, and wasn’t from around Tokyo as well. “Nice ride.” He commented, knowing that it was really one hot wheel and it reminded him of his old ones. Something classic, something intimidating.

“I won it from my friend, Han, a few years ago. Fixed by… Bailey when it ran some engine problems.” Sean smiles at the fact that the person on the other car knew them from way back. It felt like it was somehow… comforting that they weren’t forgotten.

“I didn’t know he was into American muscle—and that she fixes real shit.” That made the other man laugh.

“He was when he was rolling with me.” He sighs, “and she would beat your ass if she heard you say that.” Sean could only grin, remembering how tough her mouth could be and that she could really beat his ass if she wanted to.

“You know this ain’t a ten second race?” He might wonder if the American was only into straight drag but he smirked.

“I got nothing but time.” Sean huffs as he started revving the car. “Oh, and one more thing.” He looks at the man beside him, a large grin on his face as he did the same. “You’ll come with me after this, alright?” He only nods, curious and confused why that had to be possible. But on the back of his mind, he thought he would ask questions about them. And he was willing to oblige.

* * *

 

He gathered the crew and they all started their cars. Sean was with Neela. The others, Twinkie, Earl and Reiko followed suit on their cars just like what the man said. It was still unknown to him who he was, or what he wanted but he gestured that he followed them, and he did. “Where’d you think he’s going to take us?” Neela asked, slightly worried that it might be a bad idea to do so. Sean only shrugs the thought as he was feeling right about this.

“I don’t know. Maybe somewhere quiet.” He wasn’t sure but he gave Neela a soft smile and followed the Plymouth in front of them as they descended away from the races and far from the city itself. It was beginning to be a long ride, they had all their phones in group call and Sean was fighting the urge to roll his eyes as he heard another complain from Twinkie.

“I’m telling you, man. The hours I’d spend driving instead of being at the races is costing me Benjamin’s and Yen’s!”

“Shut up, Twinkie.” Neela spat as the car in front of them began to slow down on the next City road, and to a hospital. The two looked at each other with a frown as they continue to follow, and as they parked the car just to the side.

“Why are we here, Sean?” Reiko asked as both of them got out of one car, Twinkie who was feeling slightly nervous could only gulp, and he could only answer them with a shrug.

“Come with me.” The American man muttered as they walk on that small hospital. It was beginning to give Sean the creeps. Were they there for a reason? It couldn’t have been Bailey’s and Han’s, they buried them. A small funeral with friends that almost made each and every one of them broke down in the middle of service.

“Where are you taking us?” The man smirked, pushing the button of the elevator and gestured to get in. It felt like the longest elevator ride as they were all worried and nervous of what was coming. But somehow, Sean was already getting it. “Are you Dom?” The American nods. “A-Are they alive?” The elevator stopped and they started to walk around each rooms. Sean’s hands were getting cold even if Neela was trying to keep it warm with hers.

“That can’t be, man! What are you on about?” Twinkie quickly dismissed. “I’m sorry, Mr. American Buff but my man here might be high on NOS leak or somewhat and that he really misses the two— **holy fuck**!”

 _“If I hear you say that again, I’m gonna need to smack your ass.”_ All five of them could almost dropped their jaws with the sight in front of them. It was almost as if seeing a ghost, no—not a ghost, like dead coming alive. Like it was impossible to see them right before their eyes. “Can you please fucking explain all of these?!” Dom quickly closed the door behind Sean who seemed to spat it in the tone he didn’t meant to, letting all of them in their rage.

“I am going to smack yours as well.” Sean stood between two beds.

His eyes glanced left and right. An Asian man with longer hair than he remembered, smirking. A blonde beaming cheerfully at them, although still trying to keep a straight face. “Holy mother of races, how are you two alive?!” Neela stood behind Sean, with hands just as cold as him as the two shares a quick glance.

Han shrugged. “Oh, so now you’re going to let me explain it?!” He smirked. “Cheeky bastard.” Bailey looked at the sight of her Tokyo crew, taking them all in and fixing her position on the bed. “Well, it started out with this,” Bailey started to remember how she was almost succumbed to the darkness, getting all back out when Han had tried to tap her cheeks hastily. It was like the cold has washed over her, her hand accidentally and luckily unclasping the belts, looking at Han who was already climbing his way out and pulling Bailey right after. It was a struggle, because they had to do it as fast as they could before the fire goes inside of the car, further damaging her already fractured arms, legs and seemingly broken ribs. They just stopped when Bailey heard that familiar voice behind them. It was good that another car was covering them at the moment, keeping Deckard from seeing them pull themselves away.

After doing so, Han tried to steal some car. Asked for help and payed everyone who might be on their case to tell them that they vanished to hell, to keep Deckard from killing everyone they know.

They spend their time changing hospitals, until they came on a small city and settled with one. Finally calling back home when Han’s connections had found the place where Tej was, who was easier to reached than the others. Although Bailey wasn’t still on good terms with her family, she tried her best to keep it civil. It was hard for the most part, being angry at someone she couldn’t, but she just had to make it clear that there should be no more lies and secrets within the family.

Tokyo or anybody’s crew. Just no more.

“Holy hell.” Twinkie muttered right after telling the whole story. Bailey was worried she could just be making it worse, but as soon as Twinkie stormed into her, giving her a tight squeeze hug, she knew that it was going to be okay.

“You two owe us so many shit.” Sean could only mutter and the room was filled with noise just then.

They were telling them about everything, about Sean being DK, about the attempts of repainting the car which Bailey approves so much, and with Twinkie who keeps telling how he sold a shoe to some famous model and that he gets to have an exclusive entry into a bar in return. Han gave him a glare, knowing that the bar was going to be filled with Yakuza’s and that they shouldn’t be really entering that scene anymore. Everyone was just… happy. Like they were in the moment. But visiting hours ended soon, and they found themselves refusing to even go out.

“You can visit us tomorrow, Twink.” Especially the kid. He saw a figure he to the two of them that he never saw from his own parents, but he knew they’ll come back home and when they do, they’ll be happy again like before.

“I sure will, baby girl!”

Telling their last good byes, and another threat from Sean who was still shocked to see them alive, they all disappeared in the room and what was left was the comforting silence of peace around them. “Do you think there will ever be a peaceful life?” Bailey knew it wasn’t over. Even if Deckard knew that they were already dead, and that even if it was already their ticket to freedom, she didn’t want to risk it. He was still going to come after her family, and she can’t let that happen.

Han, who got only a fracture on the arm stood from his bed and went over to Bailey’s who still had a brace on her arm and her right leg, and can barely even stand sometimes. She had a lot of gashes, and a few more on her face, but she was still beautiful for him, so much so as he can’t stop glancing at her when she wasn’t looking. “There’s going to be one.” He gave her a reassuring smile. “Don’t you try and tell me that there won’t be because I’ll be making one for you.”

Bailey and Han had never really talked about them, even after the accident and even after they were almost together every time. Maybe because it was just her fear that Han might think he’ll get his heart broken over her and that he’ll be looking for a way out. But that wasn’t the case to him. If more, he was even determined to love her more. Through thick or thin. “How many bunnies you told that line with?” Bailey spat, knowing that she really won’t be able to take it seriously. Her heart was going to explode.

“No bunnies.” He spat while he still smiles, with Bailey raising her brow in an attempt to tease him. “Just her and now, you.” She knew who he meant. “And this time, I won’t let any harm come to you. I won’t lose you, Bailey. I won’t let that happen.” Han caressed her cheek and slowly, met her soft crimson lip with burning passion, and a promise.

A promise that they won’t let anyone get to harm—and would certainly go through hell and back just to protect each other.

As soon as their lips parted, they shared a small smile. “Hey, Han?” Bailey called with a smirk lacing her lip. He hummed. “Who do you think won between Sean and Dom?” Han let out a heartily chuckle.

“Who do you think?” Bailey spun around and found Dom with his arms crossed as he leans on the door.

“Alright, forget I even asked.”

Bailey looks at the man in front of her, then to Dom and to herself at a reflection on the window. She found herself smiling—beaming like she had done before all of these. She found herself happy and contented once again—and wishing that it would always be that way.

Little did she know that Dom wasn’t just there to get their _‘remains’_. Little did she know that the very man who did it to her has more plans than they could ever anticipate.

* * *

_Hi, everyone! So, this story will shift to Fast Seven and I hope you'll still support this story! Part One is over, Part Two, coming right uuuup!!_

 


End file.
